Blooming Blossom
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: Leslie Brown is a complete human, who is living with a family of complete vampires. When Bella Swan falls in love with her brother, Edward, what will Leslie think of Bella and the trouble she brings? Starts before Twilight. Please R&R!
1. Preface

This is my new story. I've been having recent writers block on my other story, "Midnight Shadow" so I've got this one up now.

And please review, but only if you have nice things to say.

And so you all aren't confused, this is the Preface, not the first Chapter.

* * *

I cocked my head in wonder as I stared at the beautiful bird sitting in the tree. It chirped at me, and it flapped its wings once. I giggled.

"Leslie, are you coming? Jeez, you are the slowest thirteen-year-old ever." my best friend, Jasmine, groaned.

"It's not my fault that your faster then me." I giggled.

It was funny. Jazz was probably the complete opposite of me; common sense smart, beautiful, girly, brown haired, blue eyed, hates adventure, sarcastic, really brave, and most importantly, she _hates _rabbits. She says they remind her of large fuzzy rats.

Me however, I had blond hair, brown eyes, and a wild sense of adventure. I love rabbits, climbing, hiking, swimming. Anything dangerous and fun, I like. And Jazz says I don't have any common sense; once, I jumped off a dinning room table and I broke my foot and once my foot was healed I did it again.

One of the things that is calming that I like to do is write poetry. I've written over one hundred poems, and my favorite type of poem is a cinquain poem.

And we were hiking, one of the few things we both liked.

Jazz's voice broke my thoughts. "Hey, Les?"

"Mm?" I asked, as I kept looking at that beautiful red beaked bird.

"I hear thunder." Jazz murmured.

"Seriously?" I asked, now my gaze looked into the sky. "Awe, man!"

Another crack of thunder rumbled, and it only sounded like it was a mile away. . . . but something was different about it. It seemed like it was coming from the ground, not the sky.

Suddenly, something whipped above us, and Jazz almost screamed. I clutched onto her sleeve of her sweater, and I gazed as something larger whipped past us. I gasped as suddenly, there were three people around us. One had blond hair, but he was a male. The seconds black haired male stared at us with large, hungry eyes. The third was a female, and she had vivid red hair, that looked like fire on top of her head.

And they all had bright red, gleaming eyes.

"Leslie," Jazz murmured into my ear. "I know these people. Th-they killed my parents."

"What?" I gasped, panic over whelming me.

The blond one spoke out. "Jasmine, it's nice to see you again."

Jasmine stepped in front of me. "James," she said his name like it was a swear word.

"Oh don't be like that, girl. I only killed your parents because they smelled _good._" the man, James, replied to her in a silky voice.

Confusion swept over me, as well as the panic.

Jasmine shook her head violently as she stepped in front of me. In a low voice, she murmured to me, "Leslie, there are things in this world you will never understand. James, is one of them. Run, Leslie Brown. Run, and don't look back. I'm serious. James is a very bad person, and you need to _run._"

"Jasmine," I whined.

James smiled, a predator like smile. "Do you remember this game, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded, and she gulped.

"One," James said, cracking his neck.

The red haired female smiled now too. Her glare was locked on Jazz.

"Two," the black haired male growled as he slipped into a crouch.

"Jazz," I whined again, my voice lower then Jazz's had been.

Jazz shook her head. "I love you as a sister, Leslie Brown."

"Three." the red haired female sang, but her voice wasn't singsong.

Suddenly, I felt my legs thrust me away from the people as the lunged at Jasmine. Jazz's muffled screams began filling the air. I bolted away from the scene, running as fast as I possibly could. I tripped over a few logs and rocks.

I was nearing a clearing as I tripped over a giant twig. I tumbled into the clearing, and I fell face first. My face was grimy, and wet with mud. I looked up, and there was a person, holding her hand out too me.

I sat up, and looked the person in the eye.

It was the blond man, with blood dripping down his chin, and onto his now bare chest.

I screamed, and I jumped to my feet, and I went to run back into the forest, but I collided with something larger. I bounced back, and I fell onto my backside.

I looked up to see Doctor Carlisle Cullen standing there. I almost fainted with relief. And behind him, were the Cullen boys, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

I began hyperventilating as all the wild snarling began. I covered my ears, and I tried to ignore the voices as the yelled. I didn't hear much though, when suddenly, something grabbed a fist full of my hair, and through my across the clearing.

For once in my life, as I crashed into the trees across the clearing, I though I was going to die.

The pain was horrible. I screamed as soon as the pain started, and for some reason, I thought it would never end. Suddenly, I felt nothing, and I tumbled into a world of black as I realized I had been knocked out.

* * *

"Is she alright?" a high, anxious voice asked.

Something cold was placed on my forehead. I pawed away at it with annoyance.

"Lemme 'lone." I moaned.

I rolled over, and there was a sudden sharp pain in my head. I gasped, and I sat up, and I opened my eyes.

I was in the hospital. The white walls and white bed gave everything away. Standing at the edge of my bed, was Carlisle Cullen, and his hand was on my forehead. At my bed side, was my foster care mother, Karen. She was holding my hand, and I just realized it when she squeezed it hard.

I blinked a few times, utterly confused.

"Leslie? Leslie!" Karen cried as she embraced me.

I stared at Carlisle.

"Jasmine." I murmured. "Jazz!" I then screamed as Karen pulled away. I flung myself off the bed, and I landed shakily on the ground. I swayed a few times until I managed to walk straight. I headed for the door.

"Leslie," Carlisle said, his voice was musical. "You need to lay down."

"Jazz!" I cried again, shaking my head, as I opened the large wooden door.

Carlisle was suddenly blocking my path. His hands were out stretched, and there was no way I could get past them. "I'm sorry, Leslie, but you need to lay down."

I ducked under his arms, and I was in the middle of the hospital hallway now. I bolted down it, skated across the smooth surface with my bare feet. Nurses yelled at me to stop, but I didn't. I raced until I made it too the front doors. I pushed my way threw them, and I looked around, my eyesight dizzy and blurred.

"Jasmine!" I cried out again as I began running into an un know direction.

* * *

Well, that's the preface! Thanks for reading!

~~Danizz1500 A.K.A D15


	2. Poetry Mayhem

I ran around the town like a lunatic, and I looked like one too; I was in a night gown, and a doctor and my foster mother running after me, and of coarse, I was screaming at the top of my lungs the name Jasmine.

Finally, Carlisle caught up too me, and calmed me down by murmuring some words in Italian. I wasn't sure what he said, but whatever he said calmed me down so much, I almost fell into his open arms.

And little did I know he would be my father one day.

* * *

I sighed. "It's been one year, today, Jazz." I murmured to myself as I lifted up the picture frame with Jasmine and I in a picture. It had been one year since that accident with James. Now I was currently living with the Cullens, who were in fact, vampires. I thought that was pretty cool, actually, besides the fact that at any second my own brother or sister could kill me.

The reason why I was living with the Cullens was because my old foster mother, Karen, had to move, but she wasn't allowed to take me. So now I'm still stuck in Forks, Washington, but I now have the best family ever.

"C'mon Les!" Alice's voice called from downstairs. "We're leaving!"

I shook my head, coming back to reality. "Uh, coming!" I called back.

I grabbed my book bag which was sitting on my bed and I bolted down the stairs. My foot slipped and you could hear my book bag clump again the stairs as I gasped as I flew backwards.

Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed under my arms like a toddler, and lifted my up. I dangled like a rag doll before they placed me back on my feet, and they bent down and gave me back my book bag. I looked up, and there was Emmett as he jumped over me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and I followed him, slower this time, outside.

There, Alice and Jasper were piling into Rosalie's BMW. I glanced over at Emmett, who was jumping in his Jeep. Edward was already in his car. I smiled a sly smile as Emmett motioned for me to come with him, but at the same second, Rosalie swept me off my feet and placed me in her BMW. She slammed the door and winked at Emmett. Jasper was in the front seat, of coarse, because he couldn't handle sitting beside me. Alice smiled at me as I buckled up, and closed my eyes.

"Please don't let me die," I prayed.

Alice laughed.

"I don't drive _that _fast." Rosalie disagreed.

Jasper chuckled as the engine purred to life.

As we sped along the mile long driveway, I grabbed my note book out of my book bag, and I flipped it open to my poetry page. There were some of the poems I had written. Most of them went like this:

_Raindrops,_

_all over me. _

_Oh the pitter-patter,_

_it relaxes me every time._

_Splish-splash._

_Lighting,_

_like a big boom,_

_so fast and far away,_

_lights the room like enormous bright lights_

_all night._

_Solar_

_Eclipse, a bright_

_and mighty pattern. A_

_Silent yet stunning piece of work._

_Blinding. _

I picked up my pencil out of my bag, and I began writing a poem again. A poem about Rosalie and how fast she drives. I bit my bottom lip in concentration as I realized that Alice was looking over my shoulder. I gasped, and closed my book with a slap. The only person who had ever heard my poetry was Edward, but that was because he was reading my mind. Alice gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Those are _beautiful _Leslie." she gushed. "Why don't you let us read them?" She grabbed my book, and started flipping through the pages.

I blushed, the blood flowing to my cheeks; a dangerous thing. "Well . . . I, er . . . It's just . . ."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Her poetry." Alice replied to his statement.

My cheeks grew redder and hotter.

"Read some," Jasper said.

Alice read out the raindrop poem until I grabbed my book away from her, and I shoved it back into my bag, my cheeks were as hot as a stove.

Rosalie's car slowed to a stop, and I knew we were at my school. I grabbed my bag, and I bolted out of the car as I heard Alice laugh. I opened my bag to grab my poetry book again, and it wasn't there! I dumped the contents of my bag onto the front grass of the school yard, and it wasn't there. I looked back at the BMW, and there was Alice in the back seat holding up my note book!

"No!" I cried as the car drove away.

* * *

Awe. Poor Leslie. ALICE YOU STEALER!!!

Haha.

A GINORMOUS THANK YOU TO: My friend Madison for the Raindrop poem, My friend Jurnee for the Lighting poem, and thank you to me for making the Solar Eclipse poem.

Dedicated to: No one. :P

Thanks for reading!!

~~Danizz1500


	3. Ketchup Packets And A Road Trip

"Hey, you okay?" a calm voice asked me.

I looked behind me to see my best friend, Nyssa, standing there, looking emotionless as ever. Her raven colored hair fell over one eye, and the other one, midnight blue, gazed back at me with concern.

"No!" I cried again. "Alice stole my note book!"

Nyssa smiled, though even her smile was emotionless. "Oh, Alice will be Alice." she said smoothly. She squatted down beside me, and she helped me scoop up the contents of my bag and place them back into it.

"Thanks, Nyssa." I thanked her.

"Hey, what are friends for?" she asked me as she draped one arm around my shoulders.

We walked into the school chatting happily to each other.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Nyssa and I sat down at a table. On her tray, was her pile of fruit. For a emotionless quiet girl, she sure ate a strange amount of fruit. I glanced over across the full room, and there was Conner Will, the school torturer. He hurt and bullied everyone in his path.

"Nyssa," I mumbled, a piece of sandwich in my mouth. "Why do you think Conner is so mean?"

Nyssa shrugged, and bit into her apple.

I heard Conner and his friends laughing wildly.

And then something wet and slimy landed on my head. I jumped up, and I placed my hands on my head. I brought them back, and they were red.

At first I thought blood, but then I licked it. _Ketchup_! Gross!

"Ew!" I screamed.

Everyone burst into laughter, especially the boys across the room.

Nyssa stood up, and faced the boys emotionless. Then, with a flick of her finger, she flipped them off. They stopped laughing and Nyssa guided me to the nearest girl bathroom.

Nyssa pulled out a cell phone as soon as we were in the bathroom. "Call someone." she said.

I nodded as I grabbed the phone. I dialed a number, and I hoped he would answer; he was out hunting, that I knew.

"Hello?" the deep rumbling voice asked.

"Em?" I asked in a tiny voice. "It's Leslie."

"Hey, Les!" he said cheerfully. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Conner Will has a talent." I told him grouchy-ly.

"What?" Emmett asked, his voice confused.

"He knows how to shoot ketchup packets from across the room. Do you think you can get Rose to get me some new clear clothes?" I asked him, my voice small again.

"'Kay." Emmett laughed. "She'll be there in twenty."

"'Kay. Thanks." I replied.

Emmett laughed again before the phone went dead.

I gave Nyssa back her phone. "Here. Thanks."

Nyssa nodded. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Uh, a few minutes." I replied, startled. But I knew when Emmett said twenty, he meant twenty seconds.

"Do you want me to go out with you, or not?" Nyssa questioned.

Grabbing her arm, I said, "Your coming with."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Nyssa laughed as I pulled her out of the bathroom with me.

We walked out to the front office, and there was . . . oh dear. I pulled Nyssa back as she stared at the person.

"You said it was Rosalie coming. Not _Edward_." she hissed. "Great. Your privacy has been invaded. You poor thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Stay here." I told her.

I came back out from around the corner alone. Edward took one look at me, and he commanded, "Come."

"But I have to–" I tried to say, but he cut me off as he grabbed my arm.

"Now." His eyes were pitch black as he glared at me.

I couldn't argue with that face. I nodded as he pulled me along, and out to Emmett's Jeep. He let me climb into the passengers seat by my self, and I buckled up just as he sped away from the school. My eyes went wide as I realized we were leaving city limits a few minutes later.

"Whoa, whoa! Where are we going?!" I cried.

Edward's face was tense. "Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar are coming into town to visit. You and I are going out of town until they leave back for Denali."

I sighed. Ever since I had come into the Cullen family, I had, had to hide or go out of town whenever Tanya and her family came to visit. Edward was the one to come up with the stupid idea, so at least one time every year I was swept away to some random destination away from Forks. Maybe this time we could stay out of Forks.

Edward laughed as he read my thoughts. "My idea isn't stupid; it's saving your life."

"Couldn't Alice or Rosalie taken me this time?" I whined.

"No," he replied. "It's my turn."

I groaned as I stared out the window.

* * *

I fell asleep that night in a hotel room. The bed was uncomfortable, but I managed to get to sleep.

I was dreaming. I was in the middle of a field, and then suddenly, James appeared. He bit into my shoulder and neck just as he had with Jasmine, and I was screaming. But then when I looked over to my right, there was myself, screaming and running in the other direction.

I gasped as I bolted straight upward. Sweat dripped down my forehead, and I looked around, to find my self in that boiling hot hotel room again.

"It was just a dream, Leslie." Edward's voice broke the following silence.

I stared into the darkness until I could make out his outline.

I nodded. "I know. I know."

"You always seem to have nightmares around two in the morning." he told me.

"Are Tanya and her family gone yet?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Edward laughed. "Yes. I was going to wake you up, but then I decided to let you sleep."

"Let's get out of this junk yard." I told him, jumping to my feet.

He stood up, and the light poured into the room as he opened the door. I smiled as we walked out together, thought I looked like I had just came back from hell and he looked liked he had just fallen from heaven.

* * *

Well, there we go. Third Chapter is now up! YAY!!

. . . . That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading.

~~D15


	4. Preparing For The Game

We finally pulled into the driveway three long hours later. I was on the verge of falling asleep again as I stumbled out of the car like a drunk. Edward laughed delicately as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a strong hold on the door, and I twisted the knob. The door flung open.

"The Grudge as arrived!" Emmett's voice guffawed.

"Oh be quiet," I snapped as I went up the stairs. "Need sleep. Going to bed."

I stomped into my room, and I fell asleep before my head even hit the darn pillow.

* * *

My head snapped up as I woke up. I fell out of the bed, and I gasped. My eyes were locked on my clock.

"It's eleven thirty! What the heck! I'm really, really late!" I screamed.

I leapt to my feet, and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed my book bag and I bolted down the stairs. I whipped past Esme as I ran face first into the door.

"Leslie, honey, were are you going?" she asked me.

"Late!" I cried.

"Leslie, we pulled you out of school today. I don't like doing that, but even Emmett couldn't wake you up this morning. Your going to be staying home with me!" Esme called happily.

"Oh." I dropped my bag happily by the door. "May the girl party begin!" I laughed as I embraced her.

"So what shall we do today, Leslie?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure . . ." I trailed off.

So we spent the day talking about our pasts. Esme told me about the son she had lost and that's when she decided to jump off a cliff. I told her about Jasmine and my birth mom, who I only remember vaguely.

Suddenly, as Esme was in the middle of telling me about the time when she and Carlisle had found Edward, someone flung open the door. There, my brothers and sisters walked in, pained looks on there faces.

"Esme," Alice said breathlessly. "There was a new girl–"

"Isabella." Emmett cut in.

"And she smelled really–" Jasper started, but then Edward cut him off.

"Great! I have to sit beside her in biology! What am I going to do?!" Edward exclaimed.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down, everyone!" Esme cried out as she stood up.

I just gazed in confusion. "Huh?"

I shrugged as the babbled went on. I began walking up the stairs, when suddenly, I heard someone say something quite strange, weird and alarming.

"And I can't read her mind!" Edward gibbered.

"What?!" I yelped, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I whipped around, almost slipping on the wooden stairs.

Esme's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"It's like her mind runs on a different signal. I can't get any read from her at all." Edward confirmed.

My shock was just wordless. I wasn't sure what I could say! I slunk up the stairs, trying to figure out how that could happen.

* * *

The next few weeks were chaos. I had three exams, Edward was gone for a few days, and according to Alice he was now hanging out with Bella, and worst, he was spending the nights at her place!

"What's wrong, Les?" Nyssa asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was back in the middle of the Math room, and it was last period of the day.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." I mumbled.

"About what?" Nyssa asked me, but then the teacher walked into the room. Thanks goodness.

I bolted out of the room, and I emptied my binder into my locker. I grabbed my book bag, and I nodded at Nyssa. She knew that I was in a hurry because I knew Rosalie was coming to pick me up.

I raced out, and I saw Rosalie's BMW. I bolted to it, ignoring stares from classmates. I jumped in, and sighed as Rosalie drove away.

"So, you wanna come watch baseball? We're gonna play tonight, and Bella's coming." Emmett's voice boomed.

I yelped. "Jeez. You could give a girl a little warning, you know."

Emmett peeped around the corner of the seat, and stuck his tongue out at me. "You know, she thinks you're a vamp too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes. I can't even jump off the stairs without someone catching me so I don't fall and bleed. Yes, I'm totally a vampire."

"Well, Edward just said, 'My family and I are vampires.' He didn't single anyone out." Emmett replied.

Rosalie seemed to speed up even faster.

"Well, why are we going home?" I asked.

Emmett grabbed something from by his feet, and I plopped a white baseball hat on my head. "We've gotta go get everybody, first."

We sped home, and even before Rosalie stopped the car, Emmett was out, crying, "Alice! How's the weather!?"

Rosalie and I took our time. I got out quickly, though, leaving my book bag in the car. We both bolted up to the front door, and I flung it open. There, I saw Jasper all in his baseball uniform. Alice was talking with Emmett about how the weather would play out. Esme smiled at me as I walked over to where Jasper was.

"You're the smallest, so can you grab the bats out of the garage?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure!" I replied, happy to help.

I ran into the garage, and wiggled the bats out of there hiding spots. I then bolted back into the house, and I gave Jasper the bats. He laughed as I held onto one.

"You planning to beat someone up with that thing, Les?" he laughed.

I walked up behind Emmett, and I playfully whacked him on the head with the steel bat. It clanged against his hard head. Emmett just snorted as I giggled.

Alice then raced up the stairs, and she then came back down a spilt second later. "Bella and Edward are coming."

I nodded, and I clapped excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Can I actually do something this time?!"

Carlisle ruffled my hair and hat as he passed me. "Sure, Leslie. You can score keep."

I pouted. "That's not fun!" I cried as I bolted after him.

* * *

Awe. Leslie wants to play, but Carlisle's being a meanie. :P

Dedicated to: No one, still.

Thanks again. Next Chapter may or may not be on today.

~~D15


	5. James' Return

Edward and Bella were already outside and climbing into Emmett's Jeep as I looked into the sky. A streak of lighting flickered across it, followed by a large boom. I smiled, and I quickly raced back inside. I grabbed my note book, and I ran back out, just in time for Jasper to motion for me to hurry up.

I ran, and I jumped, and I flew threw the air. I landed on Jasper's back, and I steadied myself until I was clinging onto him like a baby spider monkey. Jasper laughed as I closed my eyes.

I felt the breeze whip against my cheeks, and it stung. We leapt over something gracefully, and then I felt nothing. Suddenly, Jasper dropped me onto my own two feet. I landed and I opened my eyes.

I had to laugh. Carlisle was spreading out the bases as Alice was practicing pitching. I ran quickly over to where Esme was, and I tapped her shoulder.

"Score keeper Leslie reporting for duty." I giggled as I saluted her.

Esme laughed, a tinkling sound. "Well, Leslie, you can go and stand over where Bella is. I'm sure she's dying to meet you."

I gazed over in that direction. Edward was kissing Bella's forehead, and then he ran off to go join Emmett on the field. I bolted over to her, and her eyes widened.

"Your human." she said simply.

"What did you think I was? A naked squirrel?" I asked her.

"But Edward said–" Bella started.

I sighed. "It's a long story." I murmured, as I flipped to a blank page in my note book.

Bella gazed at me constantly. "I won't pry." she then murmured.

I laughed. "Good. I don't feel like telling that story, anyways."

"Have you watched your family play before?" Bella then questioned.

"Tons of times," I replied, sketching down the two teams. I named Edward's team E-E-A. That short for Edward, Emmett, Alice. And I named Carlisle's team C-R-J, short for Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper.

"Have you ever played with them?" Bella queried.

"No. Carlisle always says that I shouldn't just in case I fall. I never get to do anything anymore." I muttered.

"Oh. You must be Leslie, then." she said. "Edward has told me a lot about your crazy stunts."

I had to laugh again. "Like the time I tried to jump off the roof? That was good times."

I waited as Alice pitched the ball, and Carlisle swung the bat. I didn't know where the ball was, but I had a good enough eye to see that Carlisle made to home plate just before Edward threw it to Esme. I ticked down a point for C-R-J.

"You have a good eye," Bella commented.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The game went on like normal, expect for the fact that Bella left me to go talk to Esme. Edward scored two points in one run, and Emmett struck Rose and Jasper out. Soon, C-R-J was losing by three points.

Alice was suddenly still. I knew that stillness. She was seeing a vision.

"Stop!" I cried out, dropping my book. I ran out onto the field, and I was only half way there when Alice suddenly repeated my words.

Everyone was in a panic. I was suddenly being scooped up by Emmett like a football, and when we were all in a huddle, he placed me down.

"There coming," Alice yelped. "All three!"

"They heard us playing." Edward echoed.

"Is there any time to get the humans out of here?" Rosalie hissed.

Edward shook his head.

Suddenly, from the other side of the clearing, the three people that Edward were talking about came.

And they were all deathly engraved in my memories. The blond haired male was like the leader, and the black haired male and the red haired female followed him like well trained puppies. The red haired female's hair was filled with leaves, and the black haired male was holding up our baseball.

"No." I murmured.

No.

No.

No.

James.

James was back, and I knew he was going to kill me.

Edward suddenly hissed. "You know him?"

I nodded, clenching my teeth. "He killed Jasmine."

James and his friends stopped in front of us. He smiled. "Leslie."

I came un glued. I lunged forward, snapping my jaws. I tried to hit him, but Jasper held me back. "You insane creeper! How could you come back?! You–" I just yelled in fury.

The red haired female laughed. "Well. She hasn't changed a bit."

Edward hissed again, and this time, Emmett echoed him with a snarl.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I would want peace, but it seems you know my daughter."

"Your daughter?" James scoffed. "I killed her birth mother ages ago."

Dear god. "_You killed my mother too_?!" I shrieked.

James laughed. "And you don't remember much of her because you were only three . . . that and I threw you into a wall."

Alice snarled, and stepped forward. Jasper still has his grip on my tight. Esme and Rosalie were hissing, and even Carlisle was a bit uneasy.

I lashed out again, screaming.

Suddenly, the wind whipped past us, and James drew in a giant breath of air. "Now who is that?" he asked, motioning to Bella.

"Leave her alone!" I spat.

James laughed wickedly again.

"Leave now." Carlisle demanded through tight teeth.

Suddenly, I was being swept off my feet by Emmett. He and Edward were making a mad dash to the Jeep. As we passed by my note book, I scooped it off the ground. Emmett and I jumped into the back of the Jeep, well Edward and Bella were in the front. Alice jumped onto the bumper, and Edward sped off.

"Edward, slow down." Alice cautioned.

"No. He's a tracker. Don't you see?!" Edward yelled.

"I knew that along time ago, you ninny!" I screamed. "That's why he killed Jasmine! He hunted her!"

Edward's jaw just tightened. "I know that," he spat. I had never heard Edward be so impolite . . . ever.

Emmett kept his grip on me. "Whoa, Leslie. Cool it."

I shook my head. "I'm not losing another friend to James."

I broke free from his grasp, and since I wasn't buckled in, I jumped over him, and jumped off the moving Jeep.

Stupid idea. I landed face first onto the ground, probably breaking my nose. I screamed, and cried out in pain. I tried to get up, but my legs failed to work as I tried to stand up, and when I finally stood up, I stumbled head first into a tree. My eyesight seemed to dim, and I was swaying.

"Leslie," a voice said, like a breath in my ear.

I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders, and my world seemed to go black.

* * *

"Do you think kidnaping the kid will even help, James?" a female voice asked.

I felt the wind whip past me, and I was surrounded in coldness.

A male voice, James, snorted. "Are you kidding? Bella will have to come save her little friend."

"Well, if it will work, it will work now. We're already in Phoenix. Wake the kid up, James." the female voice replied.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain shoot down my back. I yelped, and my eyes flew open. I then noticed I was in James' arms. He threw me to the woman, and she caught me ruthlessly.

James then lifted up a house phone from a near by end table. He dialed some numbers, and he let it ring. "Hello, Bella." She must have gasped, because he then said, "I need you to say, 'I'm okay Mom.' Say it now."

"No Bella don't!" I screamed, but the woman cut me off by shaking me.

"I want you to meet me somewhere. Your old ballet studio will do. If not, your little friend dies." James said, a smile cracking across his face. His pressed a button, and I could hear Bella's wild gasping. "Say hello to your friend, Leslie."

"No, Bella!" I screamed. "Don't! Run! Get away from here!"

The female pinched my neck, and I gasped in pain. James pressed the same button again, and then he murmured, "I'll see you there tonight." He then hung up the phone.

The female laughed.

"Let's go, Victoria." James then said, as he strolled out.

The female, Victoria, dragged me out, and I screamed. She smacked the back of my head, and my world tumbled into blackness once again.

* * *

Ooh. Cliffy! Haha.

God, you have no idea how long it took me to come up with this idea. Jeez, and how long it took me to type! Don't even get me started on that! Well, it's finally sunny and hot. It's hotter then the devil's lair here; that's why I'm inside and on the computer. Hehe. I've been surviving off of a glass of milk for the last two hours. Haven't had food . . . help . . .

I LOVE YOU WITHIN TEMPTATION!!!

Dedicated to: My two friends. Please don't let the cancer win.

Thanks!!

~~D15


	6. Death

I suddenly heard a voice. "Leslie? Leslie!" it cried. I knew that voice from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where and why I remembered it.

I groaned, and I slowly opened my eyes. I realized I was being stood up by something, I when my eyes rolled to see what it was, I saw James holding me up by the collar of my shirt. With my blurry eyesight, I turned to look forward and I saw a fuzzy figure.

"Well, well, well. Bella. You came." James' voice snickered.

"Let her go!" Bella cried out.

That was voice. It had been Bella's!

"Bella!" I cried out, my voice just over a whisper.

"Fine then." James retorted.

I suddenly fell into a giant heap on the floor. For some reason I felt like sleeping. Or something like that.

"Now, let's get this started." James said as he stepped over me.

He lunged for Bella, but she dodged. He grabbed her, and threw her into a near by mirror. She crashed against it, and blood spilled out of the back of her head, and out of her hand. She gasped, and I tried to get up, but I fell back onto the cold wooden floor. James went over to Bella, and snapped her leg like a twig. She screamed in pain, and James' smile widened.

"Stop it!" I cried, as I stumbled up right. "Stop!"

James faced me, and grabbed her wrist. Then, he did the worst thing possible.

He bit it.

Bella screamed in intense pain, and I threw myself forward. I grabbed onto James' arm, and I bit it as hard as a human possible could. That didn't help at all; he just tossed me away like a bug. He then walked over to me, and his smile widened even more, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie." he teased. "When will you learn?" He grabbed my jaw, and with a stiff twist, he snapped it.

The pain was horrible, like being ran over by three semis at once. He lifted me up by my broken jaw, causing it to crack even more.

And I knew that across the room, Bella was dying. She was bleeding and bleeding, her blood pouring out into a crimson puddle.

"M-My hand! It's burning!" she screeched.

Oh crap. She was changing!

Suddenly, something large and giant smacked into James, knocking him away from me. I flew across the room, and into a wall. My head smacked against it, and it throbbed. I fell to the ground again, and with my now spinning eyesight, I could see Alice and Jasper ripping James apart. Edward and Carlisle were by Bella, treating her, I hoped. There was a dark figure looming over me protectively.

"Carlisle?" Emmett's voice whined. "H-her blood. She spilling buckets over here."

I tried to reach out to him, but my hand fell limp. I was beginning to lose everything I had ever had; my sight, my hearing, my family, my friends. Everything. I tried to move something, but everything seemed to not be working.

I finally fell into a world of silence and pitch black. I couldn't feel anything.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but that's how it is. I know that it's really, really short, but the next Chapter will be longer! Promise!

~~D15


	7. Coma Survivor

My eyes fluttered open. Jeez, how long had I been out? Wait. No. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I was in heaven, with Jasmine.

I was staring at a white ceiling. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I grunted, and I finally, with a large amount of difficulty and pain, I sat up. I was in a hospital room, and I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

My breathing was ragged, like I had just woken up from a bad dream. I looked on the little end table by my bed, and there was a pile of flowers and cards. I squinted as I slowly and painfully reached over to the table, and I grabbed a simple white card. I flipped it open.

_Leslie, _

_Please wake up. I won't be able to live without you. I've been praying–which is odd for me–for you, so you better wake up. Please come out of your coma. I've visit you every day, and every day I bring you a new flower. _

_Now I sound like a sap. I know. You wouldn't expect this kind of thing from your best friend, eh? _

_Now get better, and wake up. _

_Love,_

_Nyssa_

Tears starting pouring down my cheeks. Coma? Flowers? Were all those flowers for me from her?

"She's not awake yet," a female voice said.

"Oh well. Let me see her." a harder female voice said.

The door opened, and I stared at who was there.

There was a nurse in her white uniform, Carlisle, and Nyssa. Nyssa was standing with a single white rose in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle gasped when he saw me, and Nyssa dropped to her knees. The nurse looked even more dumbfounded then everyone else.

Carlisle rushed over to me, and placed a hand on my forehead. "How long have you been up? Have you eaten? Do you feel dizzy?" he shot questions at me like there was no end.

"Uh, I just woke up, no I haven't eaten, and surprisingly, no." I said, my voice hoarse.

"It's a miracle." Nyssa whispered, but then she rushed over to my bed side. She looked at Carlisle. "Is it alright if I . . ." her voice trailed off.

Carlisle smiled. "Go right ahead."

Nyssa hugged me in the biggest bear hug I have ever experienced in my life. I hugged her back, laughing as she sobbed hysterically. Carlisle smiled at me, and I winked at him back, to let him know I was completely okay.

The day went on like that. Hugs all around, and of coarse, the nurses yelling at me to stop standing up and to rest. Finally, it was the end of visiting hours, and Carlisle was yet again checking on me.

"I'm still perplexed with how well your doing, Leslie." Carlisle told me that evening.

"I know. So am I." I told him truthfully.

"And we're here!" a booming voice called as the door flew open.

I gazed in the door way, to see Emmett grinning. I gasped in happiness as he came in, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Esme. I tried to get out of the bed, but I gasped as there was a sharp pain in my head. Carlisle placed his hand on my forehead again, and pushed me back down in the bed.

"Stay still," he laughed.

Tears started trickling down my face. "You guys actually came."

Emmett snorted, well Esme replied, "Of coarse we would come to see you, sweetheart."

Alice smiled. "Jasper brought you flowers, but it looks like you don't need any."

Jasper seemed to duck away, but then he came out into the open, and he gave me a beautiful white vase, that was engraved with delicate swirls that were over lined with wisps of gold paint. And in the vase, was a single, but by far, the most beautiful pink and purple rose I had ever seen in my life.

"Oh, Jasper," I gasped. "It's beautiful. I'm speechless."

Rosalie laughed. "That's a first," she said jokingly.

Bella seemed to be hiding behind Edward, her cheeks rosy red. I smiled at her. "Hey, no need to hide."

"You mean you aren't mad at me for almost getting you killed?" Bella asked me.

I said, "No way! I'm not mad at all!" at the same time Edward said, "Bella, love, it's not your fault."

Carlisle sat down on the edge of the bed, still checking my vital signs. "Well, judging the fact that your all good, I think you can get free of your trap." he laughed.

I jumped out of the bed, but then, I lost my footing, and I stumbled into Jasper. He caught me with agile hands, and he laughed. I slowly staggered to Esme like a drunk, and I clung onto her.

"I think I need help; I've been stuck in that stupid bed to long." I muttered.

There was an odd stiffness in my legs. It was like my legs had been asleep for tree days! I hung onto her as she laughed.

"You'll be fine," Alice said. "You won't fall."

I knew I could trust her. After all, she was my future seeing sister. I slowly released my grip off of Esme and I walked over to were Alice was. I gave her a large half hug. She giggled, and she hugged me back; we were the same size tallness, so we could hug each other no problem. Then, without trouble, I walked over to Bella, and I wound my arms around her.

She half hugged me back.

"I'm not mad, really." I told her. "It was my fault. I got him angry."

She nodded. "'Kay." she mumbled.

* * *

There you have it. She didn't die after all! Yay!

Well, the weather is still being stupid; too hot to even go out and enjoy the sun. I need a tan, but if I go out, I'll burn to a crisp. (I'm as pale as a freaking vampire. :P Really.)

Dedicated to: No one.

Within Temptation, you are my muse. Thank you for helping me write/ type up this story. Thank you.

Okay. BYE!!

~~D15


	8. Bella's Birthday

"I'm free!" I exclaimed as Carlisle and I walked out of the hospital a week later. "Completely and utterly free!"

"Leslie, don't over do it. You need to keep easy for a few days, okay?" Carlisle cautioned.

I gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."

We hopped into his black car, and we sped off; Carlisle drove as fast as Rosalie for Pete's sake! Within minutes, we were driving up the mile long driveway, and the trees were decorated with white twinkling lights. I sighed. Alice.

Carlisle chuckled as we pulled up to the house. I got out slowly, and Alice danced out. She placed something on my head, and she grabbed my hand. The sun was just beginning to set as she pulled me into the house.

Everything was decorated. The white piano was cover with a pink table cloth and that had a cake, flowers decorations on it. The room was covered in pink birthday things, and on some of the pink things, there was a gold trim on it that sparkled in the light.

Something then flopped into my face. A tag. What the heck? I pulled the thing Alice had put on my head, and it was one of those sticky bows you put on Christmas or birthday presents. And the tag read: To Bella. From Alice.

"Oh, Ha-ha. Those idea was it to give Bella me for her birthday?" I asked.

Esme laughed and patted my head as she walked by. "Alice's."

"It's a gag gift." Emmett chuckled from the livingroom.

"Get in the closet!" Alice said as she pushed me into the closet. "We'll let you know when you can come out." She stuck her tongue out at me as she shoved me into the closet. She closed the door, and I was surrounded by black.

"I didn't sign up for this!" I cried as I pounded on the door. "Let me out!"

I heard distant laughing.

"Quiet! She's coming!" Alice shushed me.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open, and many, "Happy Birthday Bella"'s. I wished that I was allowed to come out and join the fun.

"Open Emmett's first!" Alice giggled.

I heard some rustling, and then Bella. "Uh, nice box?"

"It's a new stereo. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it." Jasper laughed.

"Thanks guys," Bella's voice echoed. And then a louder, "Thanks Emmett!"

"Open this one!" Alice then enthused.

She must have went to open it, when then suddenly, she said, "Shoot. Paper cut."

Crap! Paper cut!

"Jasper!" Edward's voice yelled.

There was a lot of banging, a crash, and some shuffling. Then, I could hear Jasper thrashing and yelling.

"Get him out of here!" Esme cried.

Three people exited the house from what I could hear.

I needed to get out and help. I tried to open the closet, but there must have been something in front of it. I finally succeeded in opening it a crack. Then I yanked it open, and something finally moved. I stumbled out of the closet, and I fell into . . . a pool of blood. Carlisle was helping Bella get glass out of her arm, and Edward, Alice and Esme were no where to be seen. That must have meant that Rose and Emmett had dragged Jasper out of the house.

"Holy. What happened?" I gasped.

Carlisle just shook his head. "Paper cut. The blood set Jasper off."

Bella looked at me. "Leslie. Your out of the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for noticing. Jeez, this is pretty weird. Usually I'm the one bleeding my heart's content out." I sat down beside Bella and Carlisle.

"Why don't you tell me your story? To pass the time." Bella suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I mumbled.

* * *

Stay tuned to the next Chapter to listen to Leslie's **_FULL_** story. Not just the little snippet I gave you all in the first Chapter and the Preface. She's also going to tell about the time that when James' killed her mother. It's going to be interesting.

Thank you Within Temptation, yet again!

Thanks a banana monkey bunch for reading!

~~D15


	9. My Story

I settled myself in for a long story telling. "Well, I was born Leslie Marie Carson. According to a lot of people, I was as cute as a button, but I don't remember that far back into my childhood.

"My father was a jerk. He left us when I was only one year old, and that's why my mother and I decided we would move to Texas.

"Then, when I was three, that's when James found my birth mother, Allie. He hunted her, and of coarse, being a mother, she brought me with her. It was so dark, and cold when he found us that night." I shivered.

Bella was silent as Carlisle was plucking the glass out of her arm.

I continued. "He cornered us into an alley way. His smile was blinding as he reached for me. Once he had me in his arms, he threw me into that brick wall. He then lunged for my mother. All I remember after that is screaming, darkness, and pain.

"And that's when Carina, my first foster mother, found me. She saw that I was crying, bleeding and lost. She took me in for four years. There wasn't really good times; she abused her biological children, and she treated me like a princess. Her real kids, Thomas, Lillian and Camden, hated me. They would torture me any chance they got. After that, social services finally took us kids away from her." I stopped, and I sighed. "I don't miss her that much; I never did like her."

Carlisle was gone taking the glass out of Bella's arm. He was now wrapping it up in a gauze wrap.

"And that's when I met Karen. She took me in until I was thirteen, and James killed Jasmine, my best friend at the time. Karen had to move after that, and she wasn't allowed to take me with. That's when Carlisle and Esme decided to bring me into the family. When I'm seventeen, I'm getting changed." I told her proudly.

Edward was suddenly in the house, and I looked up at him. He helped Bella up, and he scooped up her presents. He and she left the house as Bella waved at me. I cocked my head.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, Leslie. He's just scared." Carlisle replied, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Scared?" I questioned.

"Scared of losing Bella one of these days." Carlisle murmured.

"Oh."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. It's just the way that I sectioned it off, that's all.

Thanks for reading!

~~D15


	10. Moving Day and Birthday Present

I danced around humming some random tune, packing boxes. Bella didn't know we were moving, but I sure did. I was sad, of coarse, to leave Bella behind, but I was excited because we were leaving Forks.

Maybe the tune I was humming was the tune to the "Happy Song" but I wasn't sure. Suddenly, the phone rang. I jumped to get it, and I answered it.

"Hello, Cullens house, Leslie speaking." I said into the phone.

"Leslie! You need to help me! I'm being attacked be screaming kids!" Nyssa screamed at me. I could hear screaming kids in the background.

"Nyssa, you know I'm moving. I cant' help." I replied to her.

"Oh yeah. Listen, Leslie? Your still going to talk to me, right?" Nyssa asked quietly.

"Of coarse I am! Why wouldn't I!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I gotta go. Nicholas! Get of the table! Sorry! 'Bye!" Nyssa cried before the phone went dead.

"Jeez, that was quick." I muttered as I hung up the phone.

Emmett and Rose burst through the door. "Come on!" Emmett cried. "We need to go now!"

"Eek!" I yelped as he picked me up. Alice, Jasper and Rose started to lift up boxes and throw them into the back of the white moving truck.

Within seconds, everything was packed, and I was sitting in Rosalie's BMW. Emmett jumped into the passengers side, and Rosalie slid into the drivers side. Carlisle was in the front with Esme in his car. The moving van people followed them, and we followed the moving van. Last but not least, Edward, Jasper and Alice followed behind us in the Volvo.

We drove out of the city limits and Rosalie was surprisingly talkative. She and Emmett talked and talked and rambled and mumbled and muttered and . . . .

I fell asleep listening to them babble about baseball.

* * *

_**October**_

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January**_

My alarm clock rang. "Oh god, leave me alone." I grumbled as I smacked it. It fell into silence.

Suddenly it clicked. My eyes flew open, and I fell out of the bed. My head clunked against the wooden floor of my bed room. I sat up, and rubbed my head.

"Not a good way to wake up on your birthday, eh?" a voice asked suddenly.

I screamed, and whipped around. There in the doorway, was my family. I let out my breath of air in a gust. Alice danced into my room with a cake, with fourteen candles lit on it. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle came in after. They sang happy birthday, and I blushed. I blew out my candles in a gust, but one of them stayed lit.

"Gotta boyfriend, Leslie?" Emmett taunted.

"No!" I cried, and I finally blew it out.

Alice giggled. "Doesn't count, Leslie. You have a boyfriend!"

"I do not!" I cried.

Suddenly, Emmett threw something at me. I caught it in my hands. It was a set of keys. "What's this?"

Emmett's grin widened. "The keys to your new car," he replied.

"C-Car?!" I squeaked.

"Once you get your learners, you'll be free to drive where ever you want!" Rose agreed.

I screamed, and jumped up, hugging everyone in my path to the doorway. "Gotta go check it out!" I cried as Edward tried to hold me back.

"Wait," Edward said. "The whole family is going to be going hunting. We'll only be a few minutes away if you need us, okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and he finally let me free to go see my beautiful car.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

The weather is still really, really, HOTT. UGH!!!!

WITHIN TEMPTATION, I LOVE YOU!!!

THANKS A BANANA BUNCH FOR READING!!!

~~D15


	11. Seeing Bella Again

I leaned against my new tomato red Ferrari. I sighed, my sign filled with happiness.

But there was one person I really wanted to see.

Bella.

I wondered how she was doing. Maybe I could visit her sometime . . .

Wait! A snap decision! I will go see her! Right now!

"Screw the licence." I muttered as I jumped into my car.

I started up the engine. It purred beautifully, and I buckled up, just in case. I put the car into reverse–I had seen it done many, many times–and I backed out of the driveway perfectly. I turned the wheel, and I was on the right side of the road, and all good to go.

I pressed on the gas petal, and I zoomed forward. I kept control of the car, and I hoped to god that I would survive to see another day. I knew that it was a day's drive to Forks; we had decided that we would stay closer to home then normal, considering that Bella thought we were going half way across the world. I new my gas tank was full, but I still hoped that I would make it there on one tank of gas.

I rolled down the window, and I hoped that Emmett had at least put my favorite CD in the car.

He had. I blasted my music as I went at full speed down the highway.

I drove, and drove, and drove. Surprisingly, I was doing really, really well. I hadn't hit anybody yet, and I also hadn't gone onto the wrong side of the road. Though, I had ran over a poor little rabbit.

I knew I only had to drive for a few more hours. Just a few.

* * *

I finally pulled into Forks three longs hours later. I slowly parked about five houses away from what Edward had told me was Bella's house. I turned off my car, and I completely just shut down. I passed out with a matter of minutes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of howling. I gasped, and my head snapped up. I didn't know where that was coming from, but I had a feeling it was bad. I turned my car on again, and I drove down the street. It seemed that Bella wasn't home.

I did an illegal u-turn, and I went back the way I came. I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I followed the winding roads out of Forks. Maybe she was in La Push. If she was, I would be lucky to even survive; none of the Cullens were allowed on the res..

I sped down an empty road, hoping that no one would see me sneaking into La Push.

Suddenly, we engine just, quit! I was slowing down at such a rapid pace, that the engine just made a weird _wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr _sound. I cried out in frustration, and I took the keys out of the ignition. I jumped out, and slammed the door. I then locked my key, and started up that stupid gravel road.

Then, I heard screaming. I listened carefully, and I also heard ripping. I bolted forward, wondering what the heck was going on.

As I reached the horizon, I saw a massive grey thing launching its self forward at someone. I kept running, kicking off my shoes. The rocks dug into my feet, by I didn't care. I bolted forward even farther, until I could see everything clearly.

There was two giant wolf like creatures attacking each other. There was a brunette haired girl on one side of the road, and three La Push boys on the other. The wolves bolted into the forest, and one of the boys kicked off his shoes, and ran after them.

"Bella!" I screamed. I knew exactly who the girl was. It was Bella Swan.

The girl looked at me, wide eyed. I outstretched my arms, wanting to embrace her. Her eyes filled with hysterical tears as I raced toward her.

Something suddenly tackled me, and I was pinned on the ground, my hands tightened behind my back. My face was pressed into the dirt, and I huffed. I tried to wiggle free, but my hands didn't seem to want to move. Something was holding them behind my back.

"So," a voice hissed in my ear. "Think you can get Bella, eh bloodsucker?"

Bloodsucker? What the heck? "I'm human, you idiot!" I muffled.

The person on me took a giant inhale of air.

Bella was screaming even more now. "Get off of her! Your going to crush her! She's only thirteen!"

"Fourteen," I corrected as the person on my back got off, and released my hands. I got up, and brushed the dirt off my designer jeans. "Awe man. Alice is going to kill me."

I was suddenly attacked again. This time, whoever it was, was actually hugging me. "Uh . . ."

Bella was blubbering. "Oh Leslie! I'm so happy to see you! Where's Carlisle? I'm sure he's the one who drove you."

"Uh, no. I drove myself." I smiled. "I'm officially fourteen, so I can get my learners."

Bella's wet eyes went even wider. "You don't have your learners?! Are you insane?"

"I get it from my brothers," I laughed.

The two La Push boys that were left stared at me. "What are you here for, bloodsucker kid?" one of them asked me.

"For the last time: I'm human!" I cried out. "And I'm here because I have delayed my visit."

"Edward's going to kill you, isn't he?" Bella asked me.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "May as well make my freedom last."

One boy snorted. "I'm surprised they haven't killed you already, kid."

I rolled my eyes. "My family has a lot of control, thank you."

The boy muttered under his breath, and then he said louder, "You know, your technically Cullen. You better get the hell of our land."

My eyes widened in fake sarcasm. "I hadn't taken that into account," I said, acid burning my tongue. "No duh. I already figured it out."

"Please, guys, let her stay." Bella pleaded. "Please,"

The boys shook there heads. "You heard Sam earlier. We're going to Emily's, without the kid." one of them said.

"Actually, bring her with," a sudden voice said. "Maybe we can get some information out of her."

I turned my head, and there, walking out of the trees, was another La Push boy, though he was taller, and more muscular then the others. I stared for a few seconds, and then I half hid behind Bella; that guy scared the crap out of me.

"So, where's Jake and Paul?" one of the boys asked.

"Grabbing clothes, Embry." the boy/man replied. I wasn't sure what he was.

Bella motioned towards her truck. "We can take my truck."

I smiled. "I call shot gun!" I screamed as I ran towards the truck.

One of the boys beat me there. I pouted, and then I looked around. "Sweet. I get to hide in the–"

The other boy grabbed me up, and set me in the back of the truck. I grasped onto the edge as we lurked forward. I kept gazing at the boy that was standing beside me. He was at least as tall as Edward, but not a beefy as Emmett. His black hair was cropped short. He gazed back at me, brown meeting green, and I glanced away quickly.

"You gotta a name, kid?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Leslie," I replied smoothly. "You?"

"Jared," he replied, with ease.

We went over a bump, and I gasped as my hand slipped. I flipped over backwards, and I felt someone grab my pant leg.

"Girl over board!" Jared called. "Embry, stop the truck!"

I was seeing everything upside down. The trees flew past me in a blur, and I could hear the gravel crunching under the truck tires. Jared yanked on my pant leg, and I came flying back to him. He caught me in his arms, and he set me down, keeping a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

Jared just nodded.

We parked in front of a nice looking house. It was actually really cute; the flowers made it homy looking. The other boy, I'm guessing his name was Embry, and Bella got out of the truck. Jared jumped over the side. I took a more of a fun approach, since Carlisle wasn't here to stop me.

I grabbed onto the edge, and I flipped myself forward. I landed on my feet no problem, and Bella laughed. "That's Leslie for you," she said to Jared, who was giving me a dirty look.

I bounced to her side, and we both entered the house. The smell of muffins hit me like a semi. I sniffed the air, and I followed my nose to the kitchen. There, there was a beautiful woman, popping muffins out of a muffin tray. She had beautiful skin, and her black hair was as black as pitch. I smiled.

"Food!" I cried happily. "Man, I'm starving!"

My stomach grumbled in agreement.

The woman looked at me as Embry and Jared came in. "Sorry about her; she's the vamp's kid."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever," I grumbled.

The woman smiled at me, and offered me a muffin. "You must be hungry," she said.

"I'm dying!" I wailed, and I grabbed the muffin, and bit into it. It was tender, and delicious. It was blueberries, but there was another type of berry mixed in.

Then, that's when the scary guy came in. He strode over to where the woman was, and kissed her tenderly. I covered my eyes with my free hand.

Someone laughed. "Minor here, Sam." Jared's voice guffawed.

"Whatever. She's not looking," the boy/man's voice replied.

They must have kissed again, because someone made gagging sounds.

Suddenly, my pocket vibrated. My cell phone. I uncovered my eyes, and stared at my leg. "I'm dead." I muttered.

I took the phone out of my pocket, and I flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked, my voice tiny.

"What the hell, Leslie!" Emmett's voice roared. "Where are you?!"

I closed my eyes, and I signed. "Em, I'm fine."

"Where are you?!" he demanded.

"I'm outta here. 'Bye." I cried.

I snapped the phone shut so fast, I dropped it. It clattered to the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading, again. Sorry about the wait. :p

~~D15


	12. Werewolf Troubles

Jared, Embry, Sam, and the woman stared at me. Bella's eyes watered.

"It was Emmett, wasn't it?" she murmured.

I nodded. "I'm going to be murdered."

Jared, Sam and Embry didn't catch on that it was a joke. "We won't let them. Your human, you apply under our protection." Sam said, his face tensing.

"So, what are you guys anyway?" I asked as I strolled over to the table. "Wolf-men?"

"Werewolves," Jared corrected.

My eyes widened. "Sweet. So, Holly Wood's verison isn't the right thing, eh?"

Jared laughed. "Heck no."

Suddenly, two boys burst there way in, punching each other. I stared at there size, and one of them caught my gaze. His stare was amazingly weird, and more like a trance.

"You let a vamp kid into Emily's house?!" the one boy screamed.

I automatically flinched, but then I took a step forward. "Want to bring this outside, tubby?" I asked.

"Who you calling fat?" the boy raged, taking three steps forward. He was suddenly standing over top of me, towering.

I stared, and I coward-ed back. "Uh, never mind."

"Thought so." the boy said.

The other boy walked over to Bella. "Hey, Bells." he greeted her cheerfully.

"You okay, Jacob?" she asked.

The boy nodded, and I suddenly felt bad.

I pursed my lips, and I grabbed my cell phone off the floor. I walked outside, and I pressed in a number. It rang, and then someone finally answered it.

"Leslie?!" Emmett's voice bellowed.

"What?" I said, my voice was angry.

"Where are you and why the hell are you there?!" Emmett demanded.

"First of all, no yelling. Second, I'm in a place that I hate." I shivered when I thought of the trouble I would be in when I got home.

"Leslie," Emmett groaned. "You are not in–"

"Shut up!" I cried. "Don't think it, don't even say it. I'm coming home in a bit. I promise."

Emmett sighed. "Leslie. Seriously?"

"Yes. Now I need to go." I told him.

"Les?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe, and stay were you are." he mumbled, and suddenly, the line went dead.

"No!" I howled. I bolted back into the house, and everyone was staring. "There coming to get me! I need to hide!" I cried.

Without thinking, I bolted up the stairs. I opened up a random room, and I bolted under the bed in there. I shuttered as I heard the doorbell ring.

"No," I murmured. "I'm dead."

I heard wild laughing as someone clomped up the stairs.

I closed my eyes shut, and I stopped breathing.

Someone opened the door, and bellowed out, "Leslie!"

I covered my eyes, and I hoped Emmett was in one of his stupid moods.

Someone peered under at me, and I screamed, clunking my head against the bed bottom.

Then I realized it had a dark skin tone. It was the guy I recognized as Embry.

"Die, werewolf!" I screamed as I crawled out from under the bed.

He laughed wildly, but then he stopped. "Come on. We have to talk business now."

He grabbed me, and swung me over his shoulders like a potato sack. I grunted as he walked down the stairs, and plopped me into one of the kitchen table chairs. Jacob and Bella leaned against the counter with the woman, and the other guys sat down across from me.

"What do you want now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Have you seen that red-haired bloodsucker around lately?" Sam asked me.

I squinted. "You mean Victoria?" I asked stupidly. "No, I haven't. I didn't see her on the way here, I mean."

Sam seemed to sigh; his exhale was strong. "Would she have any reason to try and attack Bella?"

My breathing stopped. "What?!" I cried. "She tried to attack Bella?!"

"Answer the question," the boy who's name I didn't know growled.

I stuck my tongue out at the boy and then I answered, "Yes. Edward killed her mate, James, last year. She's probably still pissed."

The boy's who name I didn't know growled.

"Shut it, Paul." Sam cautioned.

I nodded. "That would be the only reason she would attack. I can't think of any others . . . really."

Jacob seemed to be uneasy. I hand suddenly froze when I heard something scrap against the glass. I whipped around, jumping out of the chair. Waiting, I then caught on to what it was.

My mouth seemed to babble quickly. "Get Bella out of here! Paul, Jared, come with me! We have some vampire to catch!"

I was bolting out of the house, and i waited. "Come and get me Victoria!" I screamed.

Two wolves stayed by my side as I watched. Suddenly, the red headed vampire came, smiling at me. Her smile was blood thirsty, and her eyes were black. The wolves growled, and I seemed to tense.

"Leslie," Victoria said, her voice amused. "You came back."

I stepped forward. "I know what you want, and your not getting it."

"I don't want anything that I can't have." Victoria laughed, throwing her head back.

I took that as a good position. I lunged jumped onto her. Hopefully the wolves would get what I was trying to do, and they would attack her.

But that didn't happen. Victoria grabbed the collar of my shirt, and threw me into the house. I landed with a smash as I was thrown into the house and I crunched against the material. I then fell with a gasp of pain into the flower bed.

My eyesight jumped, and fluttered, and I was in a sudden world of black.

* * *

"Leslie!" a voice cried. "Leslie!"

It was Bella's voice.

"She was only unconscious for an hour well Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam and I chased the blood sucker." a deeper, huskier voice replied.

Jacob's. It was Jacob's voice.

My eyelids opened wide, and I gasped in a startled breath of air. "I-Is she gone?"

Bella, who was kneeling beside me, nodded. "She's gone, but she isn't dead."

Crap. That just ruined my day.

* * *

Lol. That's it for now, folks!

Sorry about the long wait. I was having computer problems, again, and I finally managed to fix them.

Hehe. Paul's tubby.

**Paul: I AM NOT!!! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!**

**Me: **Starts running around with lap top in hands** Sorry about this folks, but I seem to have a little werewolf problem. I will be back, though, once I get Emmett to come save me. **

**Paul: Emmett? Ha! He won't be able to save you! **Phases into a wolf****

**Me: EMMETT!!!!!!! HELPPPPPPP!!!!!**

~~D15


	13. Alice Comes To Get Me

I was sitting on a chair in Jacob Black's house, a place where I really shouldn't be. Bella had gone to the beach, and I had decided not to come with. My Ferrari was fixed (thanks to Jacob) and was parked outside the Black's house. Billy was finally done asking questions, and he was now in his wheel chair beside me as we watched the baseball game on the television.

I looked down at my cell phone. No new messages from Emmett, or anyone for that matter. I sighed, and I jumped up, and I started to pace.

"Everything's going to be fine, kid." Billy told me.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I'm still worried though."

Suddenly, the shrill ring of Billy's house phone made me pace even faster. He grabbed the phone off the coffee table, and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Sue!" he said. Suddenly, his face paled. "What? Is he alright? Oh. I see. Okay. I'll be right there."

"Billy? Is everything alright?" I asked.

Billy shook his head. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. I'm going to go visit. Stay here," he said emotionlessly as he wheeled himself out of the house.

"Oh." I murmured.

I sat back down on the couch, and I listened as the front door closed. I picked up my cell phone, and I punched in a number. I waited, and someone answered it.

"Hello, Cars-well house, Nyssa speaking." a voice said.

"Nyssa? It's me. Leslie." I said.

"Oh, Les! How are you?" Nyssa asked, happy to talk to me again.

"I'm okay; I snuck to Forks, and my brothers are stalking me." I laughed.

"Ouch. At least I don't have any big brothers. I only have Nicholas." Nyssa told me, giggling.

"So, what's new?" I questioned.

"Can you visit me?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I'm kind of, tied up at the moment."

"Oh," she murmured. "I see."

"Sorry, Nyssa. Really. I'll try when I can, 'Kay? I'm only able to talk until someone comes home."

"Oh. Are you staying at Bella's?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I can only talk until Charlie comes home," I lied. I hate lying to her.

"That's fine; at least I can still talk to you for a while." Nyssa sighed.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Sam walked in. My eyes went wide.

"Nyssa! Charlie!" I hissed. I slapped the phone shut.

Sam gazed at me. "Where's–"

I cut him off. "At the hospital." I replied.

He nodded. "Okay. I better be getting back there."

He slipped out of the open door again, but then someone else walked in. I groaned.

Jacob walked in with a very pale Bella who was shivering, and soaked. I stared. "What the heck happened to you?" I asked her.

"She jumped off a cliff," Jacob answered as he sat Bella down on the couch beside me.

Bella shivered as Jacob went to go into a room down the hall. He came back seconds later with some grey clothes in his hands. "Uh, these will be to big, but these are the best that I–"

"I can run into Forks and grab her some clothes." I cut in. "It'll be better."

Jacob shook his head. "Your staying here."

"No, I'm not." I argued, standing up to face him.

"Yes, you are." Jacob said, more serious.

"No." I said simply.

"Yes." Jacob fumed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_NO_!"

"Shut up!" Bella's voice interrupted Jacob as he was about to scream yes.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Okay." Jacob replied, completely calm.

"Ugh." I sighed.

Bella looked at me, her eyes pleading. "Please, no fighting."

I leaned my head against the back of the couch. "I may as well catch some sleep."

Within seconds, I was out.

* * *

I felt the wind against my cheek as my eyes fluttered open. I sat my head up, and I saw that I was in my Ferrari, but in the back seat. Jacob was driving, and Bella was in the passengers seat. I groaned, and completely sat up, shaking my hair around. It looked poof-y.

We passed by Bella's house, and suddenly, the car sped up. I looked back, and I saw Carlisle's car parked on the curb.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, yanking open the door.

Jacob was forced to stop. Bella and I jumped out, with Jacob screaming behind us, "I hope you two don't die!"

Bella flung open the front door, and I sped in. We both fumbled for the light switch in the hall, but someone reached it before we did.

There was Alice standing there with her arms crossed across her small chest. Her pixie face was frozen. Bella ran and hugged Alice tightly, but Alice's expression was serious as she carried a crying Bella down the stairs, and they sat on the couch. Alice shot me a dirty look, and I shrugged.

Once Bella was finally done crying and telling her story, Alice gave me one long looked. "Leslie," she sighed.

"What?" I shrugged. "I'm still alive."

"It's not that," Alice told me. "It's the fact that you would even try and come back here."

I huffed, and I crossed my arms. "I wanted to see Bella for my birthday."

"You know, Esme had us looking everywhere; New York, Seattle, the whole state of California, and even Canada! Then, Jasper was in your room and he realized your emergency cell phone was gone. He got Emmett to call though, because he needed top help calm Esme down because she was becoming hysterical . . ."

I let her voice become a hum in the background as I combed my hair with my fingers. When she shut her yap, she looked at me, glaring.

"It's a good thing your still alive." she added.

"I'm completely fine." I told her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was a quiet knock, but the door shook on its hinges. Bella ran to go open it.

"Jake!" she cried happily.

It must have been Jacob. "Your alive," he said sourly.

Alice gave me another weird look, and I shrugged. Her gaze changed on a dime though when the phone suddenly rang. Jacob must have grabbed it and answered it. "Hello, Swan's residence. No, he's at the funeral. Okay, okay, sorry. Good bye."

"Who was it?" Bella screamed at him.

"The vampire doctor himself," Jacob spat.

"What?!" I screamed, as I jumped to Bella's side.

"It's wasn't Carlisle," Alice said, her voice monotone. "It was Edward. He's going to Italy. To the Volturi."

"Oh god." I murmured.

"Bella, go pack. I'll meet you in Carlisle's car. Leslie, go straight home!" Alice commanded.

"But I want to–" I started.

"No. Go." Alice said, her voice fierce.

I nodded, and slugged out to my car. I hoped in quickly, and I sped off, yawning.

* * *

Sorry about the crappy ending. I know, it's stupid.

But yeah. Sorry about taking so long. Moving+Getting New Lap top+Typing Up STory on Way To New Home=Haven't had time to post it. I am now in my new home, but I am not completely unpacked. (In sense, we haven't even started.) So, I only get today to post as many Chapters as I can. I probably won't be updating until July, maybe Aug. because of some moving/family issues. I just hope that the site doesn't delete my stories . . . .

OMG**. WHY JON, WHY**!!?!?!?! I'M SORRY, BUT IF YOUR A JON AND KATE PLUS EIGHT FAN, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I CAN'T EVEN FREAKING BELIEVE THAT JON AND KATE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE!!!! NOOOOO!!! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, KATE? WHY?! CAN'T YOU TWO JUST WORK IT OUT?!?! **Starts freak-ishly bawling like a two year old.**

**Edward: **Walks in to see Danizz1500 in a tight fetal position as she rocks.** Uh, Danizz1500? You okay?**

**Me: No, I'm not okay! Why don't you look at the darn paragraph above!! **Sobs****

**Edward: ******Skims over paragraph.** Oh. I see. Poor kids. Must be hard for them. **

**Me: **Sobs** WHY?!?!? WHY CAN'T THEY WORK IT OUT?! **

**Edward: . . . Uh, Jasper? I think she needs a little help.**

**Me: NOOO!!!! **Edward drags me from my lap top and pulls me out of the room.****

**Alice: **Dances to computer and starts typing** Sorry about this, people. But I'm positive everything should be back to normal in a few hours. **Stares off into space {She's seeing a vision}** Oops, nope. Make that a few minutes. Bye! **Walks away leaving computer running.****

~~D15

P.S. (If you didn't read the very first and second paragraphs, you should go back and read it over again, just so you remember. :P)

P.S.S (I'm going to be starting to do the little talking-with-the-twilight-character endings, like some other people. Just so you know.)


	14. Home Again

I pulled into the driveway a long day later. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep when I turned the car off, but suddenly, I was being yanked out of the car. Someone wrapped me in a cold embrace, and I could hear hysterical tearless sobs. I laughed wryly, and I wrapped my arms around a completely-overreacting-Esme.

"Oh, Les! We thought we would never see you again! Why did you do that? We could have talked it out like a family and we could have fixed the problems and . . ." Esme blubbered.

I then realized she thought that I had ran away. "No, Esme! I didn't run away! I went on a road trip. I wanted to tell you, but . . ." my voice trailed off.

"The good thing is that your okay, Leslie." Esme said as she pulled away. "You look tired."

"I want to see Carlisle, Jasper, Em and Rose first." I murmured.

"Okay, sweetie." Esme said as she lead me into the house.

There, four intense pairs of eyes locked on me. I gazed back at my family, and I gave a tiny wave. Emmett's face was twisted with anger, which was very unusual. Rosalie's face was filled with relief, and Jasper looked like he was trying to calm Emmett down. Carlisle looked like he was just happy to see me.

"Leslie," he said, his voice soft.

"Hi, uh, Carlisle." I said, as I kept staring at Emmett. "Look, Em, I'm sorry I didn't explain, okay? I just couldn't at that exact second."

Emmett nodded, his face returning to normal. "Hey, it's okay. You promise you'll explain once you get some sleep?"

"Yes, of coarse." I told him, smiling.

My eyes closed, and I smiled again before I fell backwards.

"Les?" Esme's voice was worried.

But I was already falling into my world of dreams.

* * *

For some reason, the next morning, I awoke to the sound of someone playing the piano down stairs. I groaned, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I slowly slipped out of my bed, and I then realized I was in a pair of large sweat pants, and a tank top. I smiled to myself as I exited my room, and I started down the stairs.

And I was right. Edward was back home, and he was playing the piano. I tried not to let him see me, but I gave myself away. He looked at me, and smiled, then motioning for me to sit with him. I crept down the stairs, and I sat next to him on the large piano bench.

I watched his hands flutter up the keys, and then back down again. He was playing a beautiful song by memory, and it was starting to make me cry; tears were welling up in my eyes. Edward smiled to himself as the song came to a close.

"I call that, 'Let Us Speak About Leslie'" Edward told me. "Do you like it? I made it for my favorite little sister."

"Of coarse I like it. It's even better. I love it." I told him, my voice a murmur.

"He was working on it all night for you," Alice's voice said behind me.

I nodded. "I love it,"

"Leslie, do you remember were we are?" Edward asked me, his eye glimmering with curiosity.

I looked around. Now that he said it, I remembered. We were in the old house back in Forks! Everything was the exact same, just as we had, had it before we moved!

"We're in Forks!" I cried happily. "We're back in Forks!"

I heard Jasper and Emmett's laughter coasting behind me. "Correct!" Alice giggled as I swirled around on the bench.

I stood up, and I automatically hugged Alice. I then grabbed the house phone off of the piano, and I dialed in a number.

"Hello, Cars-well residence, Nyssa speaking." a husky, and yawning voice answered the phone.

"Nyssa, I'm back. I'm back home." I told the voice.

Nyssa chocked on something, and then she gasped, "Wh-what?!"

"I'm back!" I cried again as Alice wound her free arm around my shoulders, well her other hand and arm were busy holding onto Jasper.

"Seriously? That's great, Les! Can you come visit me? Please?!" Nyssa asked, pleading.

"Of coarse," I replied. "Just give me some time to get ready and I'll be right over,"

"Oh, Leslie! Thank you! See you in a bit!" Nyssa called.

"'Kay," I replied.

"'Bye!"

"'Bye!"

I hung up the phone quickly, and I danced out of Alice's grasp. I skipped up the stairs, and I closed my bedroom door. I ripped off my sweats, and replaced them with a nice pair of jeans.

A sudden knock pounded on my door. "Hey, uh, kid." It was Emmett.

"Hey, about before . . ." I started to say as I pulled off my shirt.

"Rose explained to me, don't worry. It's fine that you wanted to go see Bella, but meeting werewolves . . . that bugs me."

"Why?" I asked, pulling on a new clean shirt.

"All those wolves . . . you could have seriously been hurt!" he exclaimed.

I opened the door, and looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't even know you cared," I said sarcastically as I ran down the stairs, not slipping this time.

I danced out of the house with a happy, "See you later!" and I jumped into my Ferrari, and I sped off, driving even faster then Rosalie.

* * *

Hi again people! It's a little short, but hey, at least it's up!

Yet again, today is the last day I'm going to be posting things for awhile. I just hope they (As in this site) don't delete my stories . . . I'll cry if they do.

BTW: The song I had in mind for "Let Us Speak About Leslie" is "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma. It's a beautiful peace, and it really hits you in the right spot. It was a tie between "Kiss the Rain" and "Moonrise" by Brain Crain. "Kiss the Rain won because I was planning to let Leslie make a song for the Cullen family, and "Moonrise" would be that song.

Omg. I still can't belive Jon and Kate are getting a divorce. Does anyone know **the real story on why all the stuff between them started**?! **Please PM me to tell me! It's been killing me for days!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: **Comes back into room and sits down.** Ah. Jasper sure knows how to calm the nerves.**

**Jasper: Uh, Danizz1500? Why exactly did you hand cuff me to your belt loop? **

**Me: 'Cause! I need someone to calm me down so I don't start bawling again.**

**Emmett: **Screaming from outside.** Your feet smell, Danizz1500!!**

**Me: . . . . **Starts whimpering.****

**Jasper: Emmett, shut up!!**

**Me: WAHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY JON, WHY?!?!?!?! WHY DID DO THAT!!!!!**

**Jasper: Um, Danizz1500? Your crying for the wrong reason.**

**Me: **Snaps out of crying.** Oh yeah. **Starts bawling again.** WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, EMMETT?!?! WAHHHHH!!!! WAAAA!!!!!**

**Rosalie: **Fom down stairs.** Shut up already!!**

**Me: **Starts whimpering again.****

**Jasper: Oh boy. It's okay. Emmett didn't mean it . . . **Soothingly, he rocks Danizz1500.****

~~D15

P.S. (I still want to know the real reason why Jon and Kate were/are fighting. PM and please tell me what you know.)


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, folks. This is what I have to say in this Author's Note.

First of all, I would like to thank all of the people who have read this story, and my other stories. Second, I would like to apologize for skipping around with a whole smack load of stories, but I'm going to put this one of hold for a bit.

Now you may be asking, "Why?" well, if you have read my first story, "Heaven's Guidance" (If you haven't, go read it now, then come back.) Then you know that I promised to have a second book for you. Well, I had a dream last night, and I have now decided to start typing up the second book, because my dream gave me the idea for the first few chapters.

Thank you again, people, for dealing with all my crap. I will still be updating this story, and "Midnight Shadow" every now and then. I'm not giving up on them, I'm just taking a large needed break from them.

Thank you again, again, and please, please read the second book to "Heaven's Guidance"

~~D15


	16. NUMBER 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, folks. This is what I have to say in this Author's Note.

Well, everything had just about settled down. I am typing up the second book to "Heaven's Guidance" but I also got the sweet idea to make a crossover, which I have never done before. So yeah. Will upload the crossover today. Second book to "Heaven's Guidance" will be completely uploaded when I am finishing writing it. That's how it's going to go.

If you don't understand this note, please go to my other story, "Blooming Blossom" and read the first AUTHOR'S NOTE there.

Thanks, and I changed my pen name. It was "Danizz1500" but now it is "XOXOPanicAttack".

I am also making a new Twilight story. Will also post that one if I can.

~~XOXOPanicAttack A.K.A Panic


	17. Nyssa and Victoria

I pulled up to Nyssa's door step, and she was already outside, waiting for me. She danced to the car, and I got out. She embraced me as tight as she had when I had woken up from my coma. I laughed and I hugged her back, and I could hear her talking into my shoulder.

"Oh, Leslie! You've missed so much! Nicholas learned how to say the word "business" last week and my mom and I are going to paint the living room gold and . . ." Nyssa babbled. "Oh Les! I'm just happy your back!"

"So am I, Nyssa." I replied.

"Would you come with me? I want to walk well we talk," Nyssa said as she pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Sure," I responded as she pulled me down the street.

We ended up talking about what our families had done. I learned that Nyssa's dad had gotten a new job on the ice roads up in Canada, and that her mom was redoing the house. I told her about how I had gotten a car for my birthday and that's how I had gotten to Forks the first time.

Suddenly, something whipped past us, and I heard Nyssa scream.

"Nyssa!" I cried as I saw that there was a red haired vampire holding her in one arm, in a head lock.

"Leslie," Victoria snarled.

"Victoria," I growled back.

Nyssa had the most paniced look on her face as she tried to struggle away.

"No, no," Victoria said. "Your not getting away that quickly."

I lunged forward, and Victoria backhanded me, causing me to stumbled back. I knew I would have a bruise there for a while now.

"You never learn." Victoria laughed.

"Leslie!" Nyssa cried.

I felt something whip past me, and there was Edward, standing in front of me, snarling. Nyssa was breathing heavily as Emmett and Jasper flanked Edward. I shot Nyssa a pleading glance, and I hopped she would forgive me someday.

Nyssa suddenly bit down on Victoria's arm, but Victoria didn't even move. She just laughed.

"Put, the girl down, Victoria." Jasper growled.

"Try and catch me first," Victoria challanged.

Suddenly she wasn't there anymore, and I gasped. I jumped onto Emmett's back, and we bolted forward.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie then flanked us, and it was a mad dash to see who could save Nyssa and kill Victoria. I kept calling out Nyssa's name, and she kept replying with screams. We bolted through the forest at an insane speed that even a race car couldn't go.

Suddenly, something tackled Victoria, and Nyssa went flying. She flew threw the air, and something large and brown grabbed the collar of her shirt, and placed her down on the ground carefully.

"Werewolves. There going to help," I muttered under my breath.

Emmett placed me down on my feet beside Nyssa, and I saw my family and around six wolved bolt past me in pursuite of Victoria. I placed a hand on Nyssa's shaking forehead, and it was boiling hot.

"I-I knew you w-were n-never normal," Nyssa gasped.

I nodded. "You were right." I told her.

"Explain," Nyssa grasped my shoulder.

"Not here. Somewhere else, another time." I murmured, frightfully. "When we're safe,"

Nyssa nodded, and I heard some rustling in the bushes. I gasped, and automatically pushed Nyssa behind me. Out came a tan skinned boy, and I knew he was from La Push. He gazed down at us, and his glare became a tender glance.

"You two okay?" he asked.

Nyssa shook her head. "Someone needs to explain!" she screamed.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she let it sit there. "Not here." I repeated.

Suddenly, snarling burst in the air, and Victoria skittered back, and held her ground. A giant black wolf attacked, but she dodged it, and then my big brother, Jasper, lunged at her, snapping his jaws inches from her neck.

"Nyssa!" I cried, and I grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

I pulled her into the bushed near by us, and we watched as a violent battle began.

* * *

Hey, I know it's short, but don't blame me. I moved and I've been quite busy, so yeah. Can't blame me. Blame moving and my school finals. :P :P Um, BTW: If there are any mistakes, it's also not my fault because my spell check and grammar check haven't been working for like, a month straight. So yeah.

I STILL can't believe that Jon and Kate are getting a divorce. As I was saying, if you know the real story, please PM me it. :P ;)

I'm sorry about all the stupid AUTHOR'S NOTE's. I know there annoying, but I needed to get that out.

Reminder: I WAS KNOWN AS: Danizz1500 BEFORE. NOW I AM KNOWN AS: XOXOPanicAttack or I call myself Panic.

TALKING WITH THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!!

**Jasper: **Looks at XOXOPanicAttack, who is sleeping in his arms.** Well this is weird. **

**Emmett: **Starts laughing.** It sure is.**

**Me: **Snoring.** I-I own Twilight! **

**Jasper: . . . **Stares.****

**Alice: No you don't, Panic.**

**Me: Y-Yes! I do! **Still sleeping. Rolls over and snores.****

**Jacob: **Walks into room.** Whoa, passed out human much. **

**Jasper: Help me! **Whispers** She's hugging me.**

**Me: **Hugging Jasper's chest.** Comfy womfy pillowy. **

**Alice, Jacob, Emmett: **Stares.****

**Alice: I thought she was an Emmett fan. **

**Jasper: She is. I think she thinks that I'm Emmett.**

**Me: **Snores.** Emmy-kinz. **

**Emmett: **Smiles.** Yay! Fan girl! Pass her over! **

**Jasper: **Willingly passes Panic into Emmett's arms.** **

**Emmett: Yay! I feel so loved! **

**Rosalie: **From down stairs.** EMMETT!!!!**

**Emmett: EEP! **Drops Panic.** Nevermind. I have Rosalie.**

**Me: **Wakes up.** Ow! Who's idea was it to drop me! I was dreaming of Emmett and I sitting at a table having--**

**Alice: **Covers Panic's mouth. Uncovers it when I stop.****

**Me: Having a date together! Jeez. **

**Jacob: This is freaky. I'm leaving. **Leaves room.** **

**Jasper: . . . . **

**Alice: . . . . **

**Emmett: . . . . **

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Alice: No you don't!**

**Me: **Starts bawling.****

**Jasper: Aw, crap! Not again**!!

~~Panic

P.S. (In real life, I'm not that dramatic. Really.)

P.S.S. (I don't own Twilight, even though I have dreams and daydreams that I do. :P ;) XD)


	18. Party Pooper

I danced around Esme as I placed a vase in a nice spot. "There." I sighed happily.

Edward laughed. "At least you agree to help Esme with the house, not try and sneak off to La Push."

I shuttered. "I hate those darn wolves."

Edward laughed again, when suddenly his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, and he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the house. He let me get into his Volvo by myself, and we were speeding off within seconds.

Then, without even knowing it, we were turning the corner to Bella's house. "We're visiting Bella?" I asked as Edward slapped his phone shut.

"No, I have some wolf control to do." Edward growled between his teeth. "I brought you along so you can stop we when I try and rip Jacob Black apart."

We parked on the curb, and I grabbed something under Edward's Volvo's passenger seat. "What's this for?" I asked as I pulled it out. It was a baseball. A wooden one.

"It's a spare," Edward replied as he got out of the car.

I followed him to Bella's house with my baseball bat in hand. We went in the door, and there was Bella, with an ice pack on her hand.

That killed my calm. I smacked the baseball bat against my bare leg, as a sign that I was ready to kill Jacob. And what bugged me the most was the fact that he was standing right there and I couldn't kill him; Charlie was watching my every move.

I glared at Jacob, whacking the baseball bat on my leg every few heart beats. "Bella? Can I beat him up, please?!" I pleaded.

Bella nodded. "Go right ahead."

I smiled wickedly as I raised the bat. Jacob stared at me as I swung it right for his stomach–

It stopped, and there was Edward holding it in his hands. He pulled it out of mine, and placed it on the counter.

Bella, Edward and I exited the house a few minutes later, and Bella went and sat in the passengers seat. I sat in the back, pouting. "I wanted to hit him."

Edward laughed as he started the engine. "Maybe next time, Leslie."

"Grr." I growled.

Everything else was silent as we drove up the driveway. I got out first, and I ran to the front door. I swung it open, and I saw Alice.

"Alice! What's the hardest thing we have in this house?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Why?"

"I need it to bash Jacob Black's head in." I replied evil-ly.

Alice laughed, but kept walking. She didn't realize I was serious.

* * *

I hummed along to a techno song as Alice and I danced around getting ready for the graduation party. Alice wasn't talking to me, or anyone, really. She just kpet humming the same tune over and over which got stuck in my head which I probably got stuck in Edward's head. . . .

I knew that I was allowed to stay even when it wasn't my party. People started filling in a few minutes later, inculding Bella and Edward. I smiled as I passed her, and Edward gazed at me with concern.

The party was a smashing hit. There was people apom people coming! I slipped me body past some people, and suddenly the front door flung open. There was Jacob Black, Embry Call, and some other guy I didn't know. I tugged on Jasper's sleeve.

"Werewolves," I whispered.

Jasper and I stayed put until Jacob put a hand on Alice, who was trying to help Bella get hid of the dogs. Jasper and I ran forward, my hair falling in my eyes like a wild disray.

"We'll meet in the clearing, two a.m." Jasper said, his voice monotone.

I nodded. Quil placed a hand on my head, and I growled at it the best a human could.

"What about this kid? Where will she be at two?" he asked.

"With you," I said, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The wolves exited, and the party was long, and not fun anymore.

* * *

Sorry. I know, it's short. I was unpacking stuff AS I typed this up, so it's a bit short. Next one will be longer. Promise. :P

Now where are my Cd's . . . . . **Searches through box by lap top.**

**Jasper: Jeez, Panic is a little off lately. **

**Alice: Tell me about it. She's down stairs jumping on the couch.**

**Me: **From downstairs.** WHEE! WHOO! YEEHAWWW!!! **

**Emmett: Maybe she's hyper?**

**Jasper and Alice: **Stares.****

**Emmett: **Grins.** All human's get it when they eat massive amounts of sugar, or chocolate or caffine.**

**Me: CANDY!!! UNICORNS!!! 5 92!!**

**Emmett: 5 92?**

**Edward: Her thoughts are a bit . . . un natural. She thinking of Emmett riding pretty pink ponies well singing the "Happy Song". **

**Everyone: Ugh. **Shutters.****

~~Panic


	19. Leslie The Genius

We waited in a clearing around two a.m. I was so tired that I could barely stand upright. I yawned, and Esme looked down at me.

"Leslie, if you need to go to sleep, sleep." she told me.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Whoa," Emmett murmured. "Well, damn, look at them.

Bella and I stared into the darkness, trying to see something.

Then, ten giant wolves came out of the trees. I gasped, and grabbed Esme's sleeve, just to make sure I wouldn't fall over in fear. The wolves stood in a line, all grumbling.

"We will watch, and listen, but do no more." Edward translated.

I bit down on my thumb, making sure I wouldn't scream.

Jasper walked out to the clearing, and waved Emmett forward. "I have experience in this," he told the wolves. "Now come at me, Emmett. Go for the easy kill."

Emmett charged at Jasper, grinning well he snarled. Jasper moved out of the away, and became a blur, but my trained eye made sure that I could see everything. Suddenly, Emmett cussed, and Jasper's teeth were at his neck.

"Again." Emmett said, not smiling.

Then, he waved me forward. "Remember what we taught you, Leslie."

I had to smile as I remembered the stupid lessons that he had taught me. He had taught me how to avoid death when fighting a vampire. My weapon: a lighter.

The wolves howled, but no one payed much attention to them at all. I was in front of Jasper now, and I pulled my handy dandy lighter out of my pocket.

"Come on now, big brother. Don't disappoint me," I taunted.

Jasper became a blur as he lunged for me. I flicked the lighter on, and I dodged, and the tip of my lighter caught Jasper's shirt. It burst into flames, until Jasper stopped. It was completely normal again; the rush of the air passing him as he ran had blew the fire out. He lunged again, and this time, I stayed put, holding my lighter out in front of me. At the last second, I ducked down, and Jasper flew over top of me. I lunged for him well his back was turned, and I landed on his back, pressed the lighter to his neck, though it wasn't on. He hissed, and then laughed.

"Yield or die," I breathed.

The wolves howled in pure amazement. I jumped off Jasper, just in case he did decide to eat me tonight. I threw my lighter in the air, and caught it again, right side up.

I smiled at the wolves, and then stuck my tongue out. "Anyone wanna try?"

One of the wolves stepped forward, but then stepped back when the giant black wolf's glare stared at him.

"I knew that the wolves were scared, and wondering about her. I showed them that she can and will take care of herself." Jasper instructed.

I walked back to Esme's side, and I leaned on her, tired as I could ever be. I smiled as I watched Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Rose take their turn. Soon it was Esme's, and I finally let go of her with shaky hands. After her turn was over, Esme walked back to me, and I grabbed onto her sleeve again.

"The pack wants to gather our scents for farther reference. They don't want to make a mistake in the future." Edward translated.

My eyes went wide. _Edward, they'll eat me!! _I screamed in my thoughts.

Edward gazed at me. "Emmett, could you please go stand over by Leslie?" he asked.

Emmett was at my side in seconds. "I won't let them hurt you, kid."

I nodded. "You better not," I growled.

The giant black one then walked to Carlisle, sniffed, and then turned away in disgust. He moved along the line of vampires and two humans with the other wolves following him until he got to me. I looked up at him, and I knew Emmett was ready to pounce. I felt the air around my head being sucked up, and then the black wolf chuckled out a throaty laugh.

The moved onto Emmett, and then I was being sniffed by a large sandy wolf. He took on look at me, and licked my face.

"Ew! Dog germs! Gross!" I cried as I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

It went like that until all of the wolves had sniffed me. Then, human Jacob came out of the trees, and we started talking about what we were going to do with Bella during the fight.

"I think that we should lay some false trails," Carlisle suggested.

"But how will we get her to the place where we're going to lay the false trails?" Jasper asked.

I raised my hand. "I have an idea."

All eyes were on me. Even Edward looked interested.

"Well, according to the vampires, werewolves stink, right? Let Jacob carry Bella to the spot of where the false trail will be laid, then let her walk on her own. If I'm correct, all the newborns are going to be able to smell is the werewolf, and they'll think that the wolf is on normal patrol." I explained.

Everyone was silent, and staring.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "It may work."

Jacob picked Bella up, and walked away. "How's it smell?"

Alice and Rosalie pinched their noses. "It works."

"I'm a genius! Mwhaha! Now all I need is a lab!" I laughed.

Everyone laughed, until Jacob piped up, "Where's Leslie gonna, be?"

Carlisle then said, "Probably with Bella. There is no way she'll be in the clearing with us."

"She can lay false trails too," Alice said. "She won't get hurt; I already looked out on that."

"Cool," I said.

"Who will be able to carry her though?" Jacob mused to himself. "Embry, Quil, maybe Seth."

"I don't care." I shrugged.

"Probably Seth. He's going to be there anyway." Jacob confirmed.

"Welcome to the Werewolf express," I muttered under my breath.

Carlisle smiled well Rosalie snickered.

* * *

So there I was a few days later. I was sitting in a tent with Edward and Bella freezing my tail bone off. I shook violently as I chattered, "Wh-wh-what t-t-time i-i-is i-i-it?"

"Two," Edward answered.

I nodded. My eyes closed, and I coughed.

Someone whined outside.

"Jacob, they'll be fine. Go fetch a space heater or something." Edward snapped.

"Go fetch a space heater. Jeez. I'm not a Saint Bernard." Jacob's human voice startled me. I almost jumped, but I was too cold to even try.

Jacob squeezed his way into the tent threw the smallest crack he could manage. He sat himself down by Bella, and Bella pressed herself to him. Edward rolled his eyes, and I moved over by Edward. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"I w-w-w-would r-r-rather fr-fr-freeze." I spat.

"C'mon kid." Jacob said. "I'm trying to help."

"I-I-I'd r-r-r-rather fr-fr-freeze." I protested as he grabbed me and pulled me closed to him.

But once I was against him, I really didn't care. I was beginning to warm up nicely. I sighed, and tried to pull away again.

My thoughts were beginning to drift away . . . Slowly . . . Sleepily . . .

* * *

IT'S UP FINALLY!!! YAY!!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN LESLIE!! WHOOOO!!!! I'm a little hyper today, so ya.

**Jasper: So . . . uh, hi? **

**Alice: That's not how you do it, Jasper! You say, "Hey everybody! This is Alice Cullen with the weather!"**

**Emmett: No, no! You got it all wrong! To introduce someone, you do it like this! "And here's Emmett Cullen!!" **Does it in a sports announcer voice.****

**Rosalie: Or you walk down the runway well they say your name and everyone cheers.**

**Edward: . . . What am I going here?**

**Me: NO!!!! This is how you do it: "Here's Panic with the famous Cullens!! **People cheer in background.** **

**Emmett: I like it my way. **

**Me: Oh boy . . . **


	20. Many, Many, Problems

I woke up to snarling. I sat up, and there was Edward and Jacob snarling at each other as Bella was trying to calm them both down.

"Now with is what I'm talking about!" I murmured.

Everyone looked at me, and I shut up.

"My apologies, dog." Edward said, though he didn't sound happy.

"Whatever, leech." Jacob replied.

"Ugh." I sighed. I got up quickly, and I pushed my way past them.

The air was cool, but refreshing outside. I breathed in heavily and I saw Seth curled up in a patch of died up pine needles.

I heard some else exit out of the tent, and I looked behind me. There was Jacob. He ran into the forest, though he didn't look happy.

I could hear Bella and Edward talking as I looked up into the sky. Snow flakes were beggining to fall, and suddenly, Jacob's howl filled the air.

"He heard us." Bella chocked.

Everything else was muffled. I started walking and following gurgled sobs until I was in the trees, looking around. I then found a mountain of red-ish brown fur heaving. I ran to it, and placed my hand on it's side, and I kneeled down.

"Jake," I murmured. "Hey, it's okay. I have no clue what happened, but whatever happened, it's going to be okay, okay?"

A dark eye peered at me, and filled with a tear.

I smiled. "Seriously. Everything going to be fine."

"Leslie. Jacob." a voice said, and as I whipped around, there was Edward. "Jacob, Bella wants to talk to you."

Jacob nodded, and he stood up in a flash. He touched his nose to my head, and ran into the trees.

Edward then said, "I need to leave. Will you be okay for a few seconds?"

I nodded, and Edward disappeared in a flash.

I watched and waited. Then, I crawled to the edge of the trees, and I gasped at the graphic sight that I saw.

I saw Jacob kissing Bella.

And not just kissing. Like, make out kissing.

I gasped, and I stumbled back. Jacob didn't pay any attention, and Bella didn't hear me.

I was shocked, and mad. I bolted back for were Edward had gone, and I just stumbled around like a drunk. Edward must have taken a different route back to Bella, because he didn't pass me.

Suddenly, there were three vampires around me, and I knew two of them. Victoria, and . . . damn.

"Nyssa," I murmured.

* * *

I know, it's really, really short, but I want to post it like this so it's a cliffy. Yay! Lol.

BTW: Thank you Within Temptation for making your music! It rocks!

Thank you to: Lil' Conferderate Solider Girl (Sorry if I didn't spell it right.) for helping me with ALL of my stories! THANK YOU GIRLIE! LOVE YOU AS A SISTER!

No talking-with-the-twilight-characters this chapter. Must type up next Chapter before Lil' Confederate Solider Girl goes vampire on me and kills me.

~~Panic


	21. Nyssa's Attack

**Warning: This Chapter does have some violence in it. **

* * *

"Leslie." Nyssa smiled, though her eyes were red. Crimson red.

"Well. You two finally get to see each other again." Victoria laughed.

Nyssa grabbed my arm, and smiled a blood thirtsy smile, and she whipped me forward.

I tumbled through the tree and bushed until I reached our camp. I gazed back at Edward, and his eyes were wide.

"Victoria got Nyssa." he murmured.

I nodded as Victoria, Nyssa and the other blond vampire came out of the trees. I staggered back to Edward, and I tripped by his feet. He began circling Victoria, and Seth began snarling at the blond vampire. I was left to kill my best friend, Nyssa. I pulled my lighter out of my pocket, and I stood in front of Bella, protecting her. Bella gasped.

"Nyssa, don't do this," I warned her, tears filling my eyes.

"But Bella smells to good, Leslie." Nyssa teased as she walked forward and past the two other fights going on.

I heard a crack, and Seth was limping around the blond vampire now. I gasped, and Bella looked around frantically. We both didn't know if Edward was winning or loosing for that matter.

The tears spilled over as Nyssa laughed wildily. "You don't know what you want to do. You know to protect Bella, you must kill me. But you don't want to kill your best friend, do you?"

I hissed out, "Shut up!"

Nyssa laughed, and she was in front of me at once. She grabbed my neck, and I was chocking. I coughed, and my eyes went wide as Bella screamed. Nyssa through me aside, and I crashed into Seth, and we both fell into a crumpled heap. I gasped, and Seth got up right away. He lunged at Riley, and I saw Nyssa advancing on Bella.

My eyesight was blurry, and my lighter had been knocked out of my hand. I was breathing faster now, and suddenly, I felt light headed. I tried to grasp the lighter which was a few inches away from my hand.

Edward suddenly stopped, and screamed, "_NO!!!!!!_"

Victoria attacked him, and he fell to the ground.

But what he had screamed at was Nyssa. She had her teeth at Bella's neck and she was about to bite.

I used all the will power I had, and I jumped forward.

I knocked into Nyssa, pushing her away from Bella. Nyssa mistook me for Bella, and her teeth clamped into my skin.

The pain was unbareable, and suddenly, my world was spinning into a world of firey pain and darkness.

I could hear Bella and Edward screaming, and I could fell the pain spreading in my veins, the venom overwhelming everything. I thrashed, trying to make it stop, and I crashed into something hard, and maybe wooden. A tree?

Suddenly, I could hear more voices. Alice's. Jasper's. Carlisle's maybe? I wasn't sure. The pain grew, and I screamed, my scream bloodcurdling, and pain filled. My thoughts were all silent with pain, and I tried to reach out to Edward, to give him a sign of something. . . .

I was sure I was going to die today. I was going to die of pain and suffering.

The pain grew even more, and I screamed out, "I love you, Carlisle! Esme! Alice! Jasper! Bella! Emmett! Edward! Rosalie! Even you damned werewolves!!"

My world stopped, and I tumbled into black.

I could still though. It was weird. I heard Carlisle scream, "Give me your belt, Jasper!"

What was bleeding? Was I dead yet? The fire spread through out me even more, and I yelped out, "Carlisle!"

"I'm here, Leslie. I'm here. I'm going to save you. Your going to stay human!" he exclaimed back at me.

There was an odd stiffeness in my chest, and suddenly, the pain began to lessen. Very slowly, I could feel everything being pulled out; my blood, my soul, the venom, everything.

Carlisle was sucking the venom out. Thank god. The sucking feeling stopped, and suddenly, something hard was slamming into my chest, trying to make my heart beat again.

"Edward, keep doing compressions! Alice, give me your sweater to keep her head up! Emmett, Rosalie, get the werewolves out of here! The Volturi are coming!" Carlisle commanded.

Volturi?! My heart lurched, and started beating again. Someone yelped, and I felt something soft go under my head to keep it up. I coughed, and I felt something come up with the cough. Blood maybe?

"Carlisle!" Edward cried. "There coming! They can smell Leslie!"

"They'll have to find out about her anyway! Edward, we don't have time!" Carlisle screamed back.

"Is she alright!?" Esme's voice hollered.

Suddenly, I tried to think something. _Am I dead? _I asked.

"Leslie! No your not dead! Your not even vampire!? Can you hear me!?" Edward's voice yelled.

_Loud and clear, _I replied, opening my eyes.

Everyone was leaning over me, looking at me. I groaned, and closed my eyes again. "Wanna sleep . . ." I murmured.

"Sleep, my little human angel," Esme's voice murmured in my ear. "Sleep."

And I did. I fell into a world of calming colors and dreams.

* * *

Whoa. Dramatic much, eh? Lol. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Hehe. I have time to just say this: Thank you to all you people who have supported my stories! It's nice to have people like you!

No talking with the twilight charaters. I don't have any good ideas.

~~Panic


	22. Adoption, Planning And My Plan In Action

I woke up in my bed. I placed my hand against my forehead as I got up, and I gasped, falling backwards. I felt like I couldn't move, and I really didn't want to move.

Someone was in my doorway within seconds. "Leslie?" the voice asked.

"Jasper?" I questioned, squinting in the dark.

"Yes, it's me." the voice said.

A figure walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I looked around. "And why the heck am I in your room?!" I asked, paninc raising in my voice.

"Leslie, Esme and Carlisle have come to a decision that we all don't like. We're going to give you up for adoption . . . again." Jasper said, his voice soft.

Anger and panic began raising in my system. "No! No! You can't! No!"

"It's already been done. You'll be leaving for Carson City today," Jasper told me.

His power wasn't working today. I grabbed his shoulders, hysterical tears running down my face. "No! You can't!" I screamed at him. "NO!"

Jasper grabbed me, and hugged me. "We have to. We're sorry."

He picked me up, and I started screaming as he walked down the stairs with me. Alice and Esme were staring as we passed by them and to the front door.

"NO! NO! NO!!!!" I howled with rage.

Jasper gulped as he placed me in Edward's Volvo. "Go, Carlisle." he murmured.

He shut the door, and the car bolted out of the drive way.

"No! NO! NO!!" I screamed, pounding on the window of the car.

I broke down and started to sob.

And I sobbed until I got to the airport. Carlisle sat beside me on that stupid plane as I sobbed silently, not paying any attention to my surroundings or Carlisle. He picked me up, and we walked off that plane, and at the front doors of the airport, he placed me in a taxi, and told the taxi driver to go to a certain address. The taxi sped off, and I started to sob even more.

The taxi stopped about ten minutes later. The taxi driver got out, unloaded the trunk, and I exited the taxi. Once I was out, the taxi sped away like it had just robbed the bank.

I walked up to the house, pulled my black suite case along, and I knocked on the door. A woman, older then Esme, open the door. She had beautiful black hair that slung down her black like a river, and her eyes were a beautiful brown.

"You must be Leslie. I'm Melissa Dock-Wood. You may call me Mel."

I nodded, not opening my mouth at all.

She lead me inside, and the house was cozy, but everything was brown; brown couch, brown carpet, brown everything. It was annoying as we walked up the wooden steps, and into a room.

It was plain white, and it reminded me of a hospital. The only thing that was in there was a bed, with brown sheets on it.

"I'll let you un pack." Melissa said, and she closed the door behind me.

I fell to my knees and sobbed.

* * *

It had been three days. Three whole stinking days. I was throwing my clothes into a bag, and making sure that Melissa couldn't hear me.

My plan: To run away and make sure no one could find me. I would run back to Forks, and stay there. Stay with my real family, The Cullens. No one would be able to stop me now!

I zipped up my back pack, and I yanked open the window of my room. It would be easy; just climb out, jump, and your on the ground. I sat on the window seel, and then I jumped off.

It was a fair drop. I landed on my feet, and the shock absorbed through my feet. It hurt a bit, but then I bolted for the trees.

I ripped my way through them, and I finally made it across the street. Then, I bolted through the trees there too, and I ran. I ran until my legs were like Jell-o and my heart was weak. I collasped to the ground, and I breathed in deep breaths of air, but it hurt like a wild fire.

I then began walking into an unknown direction, I hoped that everything was going to go well.

I heard something crack, and suddenly, someone tall, tan and very reconizable appeared!

"Leslie?" Jacob asked.

I looked him over. "Jacob?"

"It is you," Jacob replied. "You look like you just escaped from jail."

"Hell," I corrected. "Esme and Carlisle gave me up for adoption, and now I'm back! And going to chase them down and hug them. What are you doing here?"

"Going to Forks. I took a break, you know?" Jacob told me.

I nodded.

"You need a ride? We're both going the same way." Jacob laughed bitterly.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

Jacob walked back into the bushes, and came back out a wolf. I took the clothes out of his mouth, and I put them in my bag. I then easily climbed onto the massive werewolf.

And we both bolted off towards Forks, Washington.

* * *

We entered Forks, Washington a few days later. I got off the wolf as we stood in front of The Cullen house. I kept my thoughts quiet as I looked inside the window.

Well crap! There was a wedding going on! What the hell?! Bella and Edward were dancing around like angels. I squinted, and then someone was staring at me. I stared back, and then I ducked, falling into Esme's flowers.

"Crap." I murmured.

The front door opened, and there the staring person was staring at me again.

"Gosh, what happened to you?" Seth asked, giving me a hand.

I took it, and pulled myself up. "Long story. Need to get in there. Can you smuggle me in?"

Seth smiled. "Yeah, I can help."

He kept his hand holding mine as his giant body protected anyone from seeing me. I peered over his shoulder, and I saw Edward was now dancing with Rosalie as Jacob was dancing with Bella.

Suddenly, someone looked our way, and well, he saw me. I ducked, and I bolted, afraid that he might get mad. He made his way through the dancing couples to the door as I was just pulling myself onto a branch of a near by tree. I was in the tree a few seconds later with Emmett staring at me from below, his tie and tuxedo ruffled just a bit.

"Leslie, what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

I broke down. "I can't take it, Emmett! I can't! I can't live with that happy-go-lucky woman any longer! I don't care! I want you and Carlisle, and Esme and Alice! Rose, Edward, Jasper and Bella! I don't want to not be 'The Human Cullen Kid'! I don't want to be that annoying squirt! I want to be a Cullen!!" I was sobbing and yelling and howling all at the same time.

Emmett seemed to think about it for awhile. "How long can you stay up there for?"

"I don't know," I sniffed.

"Stay here, and don't come down until I tell you too." Emmett then said as he then bolted–human speed–back to the house.

I sighed, and leaned back on the tree. I smiled and I let my eyes close, though I knew I wouldn't fall asleep.

It was maybe a half an hour later when I heard two new voice. "Leslie?"

I opened my eyes, and there was Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I exclaimed happily.

"Leslie, we phoned Melissa to tell her where you were. She has told us that we are allowed to keep you because all you have been doing is moping. The reason why it was so sudden was because we did not want anything else to happen to you, but it seems that your as attached to us as Bella is to Edward. We will give you one more chance, and if you get hurt, we are either changing you, or giving you up again."

"One more chance, Leslie." Esme echoed.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"No! Everyone is delighted that your back, it's just we know the danger of keeping a human with us." Carlisle replied.

I smiled, and it turned into a full grin as I jumped out of the tree, and into Carlisle's arms, sobbing.

* * *

Awee, see? You can't hate me now!! YAY!!! PLEASE READ THE REST OF MY STORY!! DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I MADE LESLIE GO AWAY FROM THE CULLENS FOR A BIT!!

NO TALKING WITH THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. AM TO BUSY!!!

~~Panic


	23. Bella Pregnant?

So there I was, two weeks later, back in the Cullen family again. We were all waiting for Bella and Edward to come back from there honeymoon, but something wasn't right, and Carlisle and Rosalie–the only people who knew anything–weren't telling us! It was driving me insane!

I clawed at the airport seat with my nails.

Then I saw brunette and bronze together. Bella ran straight for Rosalie, and I couldn't see what she was hiding under her large, thick coat. I stared for a few seconds as she hugged everyone, and then she came to me. I stood up, and embraced her, and that's when I felt it.

My eyes went wide as if I had just been shot. My breath came in sharply, and I thought I was going to faint. I almost chocked, but then I composed myself as she pulled away, and I smiled at her, pretending to play dumb.

We drove away in silence. Rosalie, Bella and I were in the back, and Carlisle and Esme were in the front. Edward, Alice and Jasper were in the car behind us. I breathing was shaky as I tried to figure out how it could happen.

There was no way, absoultly no way that Bella could have conceived with Edward. Unless . . . no, that wouldn't work either.

Once we got home, I jumped out, and ran straight for the front door. I flung it open, and I bolted up the stairs, and I locked myself in my room.

There, I sat down on my floor, and I thought, not quite sure of what else I could do. My brain thought through everything that could have happened in order for this to happen. They must not have known this could ever happen!

I tucked my hair behind my ears, and I just took deep breaths. This could mean death for Bella! The baby would probably rip it's way out of her, leaving her to die. I knew that Edward wouldn't have, well, made love with her if he knew of this. If he did know, couldn't he have done it–

No. Edward wouldn't do that.

I unlocked the door, certain that I would be able to deal with whatever Bella had in that stomach of her's. I went down the stairs, and I stared at Edward as I passed him to go sit by Bella. Rosalie was guarding her, and when I sat down, I smiled at Bella.

"I know you know, Leslie. You don't have to hide it." Bella told me, her voice soft.

I just smiled, though my smile was wide, and fake. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

I gazed at Edward once more, and he looked like he was in a world of hell, like he was burning. My hands clutched into fists, and my breathing seemed to speed up.

We would have to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

It was two days later, and I hadn't gotten any sleep. I looked like a little vampire, and my hair was ruffled, so I looked like a wild vampire child. Bella's stomach was swollen now, and was large. Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and I were the only ones strong enough to stay by Bella's side well she had that _thing _in her body.

Carlisle rushed to the door, and he opened it. "Ah, Jacob. Now isn't a good time."

"So she's alive?" a husky voice hissed.

"Go jump in a well, wolf-y." I muttered, and Rosalie laughed.

"Come on in, Jake," Bella croaked.

Jacob pushed his way past Carlisle, and his eyes looked as if they were about to explode out of there sockets.

"Bella." he murmured. "What's wrong."

"Rose," Bella said. "Les? Can you help me up?"

I stood up, glaring at Jacob. I supported Bella's head well Rosalie helped her up.

The blanket fell off, and Jacob suddenly gasped, and his knees buckled. His breathing went haywire, and I would have laughed at him.

Edward was suddenly towering over Jacob. "Outside. Now." he growled.

Jacob stood up to, and out of no where, Emmett and Jasper were flanking Edward, snarling.

My soft side suddenly broke out, and I cried, "No! Don't fight!"

Both Jacob and Edward stared at me. "We won't. I just need to talk to him," Edward hissed.

I nodded, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to cry, some how, somewhere where Bella wouldn't see or hear me. My hands clutched into fists again as Edward and Jacob left the house.

It was silent until Jacob and Edward came back. Edward then said, "We're going to let Bella and Jacob talk alone, alright?"

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed.

"Over my bloodless body," I growled.

Edward gave us strange looks. I glared at him, and stood up. Rosalie was automatically backing me up, but Jacob didn't know why; she was backing me up because she wanted Bella to be safe. I stared, glaring, at Jacob. "Whatever your trying, it's not going to work."

Jacob gritted his teeth, and I laughed. "Getting on your nerves now, am I?"

Edward rolled his eyes. A deep part of me knew Jacob wouldn't hurt Bella, so I shrugged. "I'll let him talk to her; she shouldn't get hurt."

I walked straight past him and out of the house. I could feel there stares on my back as I kept walking farther and farther from the house.

I kept walking, and as I walked into the trees, I let the tears run out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore! I collasped to my knees, and sobbed, letting all of my frustrations leak out of me like a river of worry.

I cried for a awhile, not paying much attention to anything until I heard someone exit my house. There was Jacob, and he ran into the tree on my right. I got back up, brushing the dirt and mud off of my jeans, and I walked back to the house.

And when I got into the house, Edward and everyone else was already there. Edward was sitting by Bella, his hand on her cheek. Normally I would pretend to puke or something to bug Edward, but this time I just sat down on the floor by Bella's feet, and I burried my face into my knees as I sat in a fetal position.

It was a few hours later, and I sitting out on the porch, the white light from the porch light was bring bugs from everywhere. Suddenly, something moved, and I gasped.

Out of the bushes came two giant wolves, one sandy or tan, and the other was red-ish brown. I got up from my chair, and I walked over to the edge of it. Edward was at my side for a few seconds until he then jumped off the porch.

"What?" he hissed. "Sam wants to kill her because of it?"

I knew what they were talking about automatically. "What?! There going to kill Bella because of the, uh, baby?" I asked.

"Will Seth be safe?" Edward asked.

I carefully considered what I could do. I then jumped down from the porch, landing on my feet just like any other time. Edward offered his support, but I was completely fine. "Edward, so you think Sam would consider, maybe just a tiny bit, talking to me? Maybe I can set him out straight."

Edward's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Esme will kill me if you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." I countered.

Edward glared at Seth. "You think it would work?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure who he was talking to. "I'm positive."

"Go Seth," Edward said grudgingly. "Leslie, if there is any sign of him attacking, come straight back here, you hear me?"

I climbed onto Seth's massive back, and Seth bolted off, leaving Edward and Jacob alone.

The trees flew past us in a blur of color. I knew we would make a curcuit, and if Sam wasn't around, we would come back. Seth grumbled something, but I had no clue what it was. I placed my hand on his giant fur head, and I left it there.

We sped along the border, and suddenly, something leapt at us. I gasped, and I was tackled, and I cried out in pain as my back scraped along the hard rocky ground. Something, the thing that tackled me, stayed on my back, and my eyes went wide when I realized it was a mountian of dark chocolate fur.

"Get off of me, Quil! Damn!" I screamed, trying to kick him off.

He stayed put, and I could hear Seth's firece snarls echoing through the air. Quil seemed to bore into my eyes, and then he got off of me, leaving me completely normal. I sat up as Quil looked at Seth, then me.

Quil suddenly seemed to shrink, and shift around. Within seconds, there was a completely butt naked Quil in front of me.

I yelped, and covered my eyes, and burried my face close to the ground.

"Seth, I lied to Sam. I told him that I was going to Claire's. If He finds out I actually found you, he'll kill me. I'm just going to say this: I thought she was a vamp, and that I'm going to leave you two live just because I believe in what Jake said eariler. But I can't leave La Push because of Claire. Tell Jacob I'm sorry, please."

And with that, there was silence.

* * *

Mmmmm. Tell me how you liked it please. So tired; just woke up an hour ago cause yesterday was a big day for me (Yes, I'm Canadian) so I was out all night watching fireworks and eating Spits. (By the way, I don't own those). So yeah. Really tired. Going to update stories though beacause I promised myself I would.

**Edward: **Sees Panic sleeping at Computer.** Panic, wake up!**

**Me: Wh-what?! Oh, sorry Edward. **

**Rosalie: Jeez, your sleepy today.**

**Me: **Shrugs.** What can I say? I'm Canadian, and I like to party on Canada Day. I was up until four a.m.**

**Jacob: So that means, if I bug you, you'll probably kill me, right?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Jacob: **Dumps bucket of water on Panic's head.****

**Me: Oh it is so ON doggie boy. **

~~Panic


	24. Blood Donation

"Is it safe yet?" I asked quietly.

I felt something yank me up by my collar of my shirt. I then felt the wind whipping against me. I opened my eyes, and the tress were flying by like race cars. Maybe even faster then race cars.

Then, I was on the ground again, and I was on the door step. Seth barked out a laugh, and I heard him dissappear into the trees again.

I walked inside, and I glared at Edward. "You should have stopped me." I told him before I sat down on the couch, sighing.

Bella snored delicately. I looked at her, and placed my hand on her forehead. Her head was warm, a lot like Jacob's warm. I shivered when I thought of her future. I didn't need Alice's help to think it up.

Edward hissed.

"Oh shut up." I growled under my breath.

I then got the stupidest idea ever. Since the baby was half vampire, didn't it need blood to live? We need to get blood to the baby, and maybe it will help Bella!

I fell off the couch as Edward jumped up. "Leslie! Your brilliant!"

"I am?" I asked.

Jacob walked into the house. "Hey. Everything's clear so far."

Rosalie nodded as she gazed down at me. "We need to get Carlisle to get the blood that we stored up for Bella."

"Or we can use my blood." I murmured slowly.

Everyone's eyes were on me, staring. Even Bella, who had woken up because of me falling of the couch, was staring. I stood up and I gazed into Edward's eyes.

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything for Bella. I'm tired of not being able to do anything for her. Edward, give me this chance! Please! I'm begging you!" I cried. "I don't care if I die! Let Bella live! I'm positive that everyone would miss Bella alot more then me! I want to help, Edward! Let me help!

"Ever since James killed Jasmine, I've wanted to help everyone in need. I help Nyssa, I help you, I've even helped Carlisle in a way. I'm broken inside, and I need a perpose. I want and need to help Bella. Please let me, just this once." Tears were welling in my eyes now. "Please."

Edward's eyes were filled with concern, worry, and was that pain? "Leslie. Esme wouldn't like it."

"I don't care. I'm broken inside. I need to help somehow." I said. "It's either you get Carlisle to grain the blood or I'll go get attacked by Sam and hopefully someone will have enough guts to gather my blood for Bella." I said, anger raising in my voice.

"No," Bella whispered. "I can wait for Carlisle to get some donated blood."

"No you can't. Your die in a matter of days, Bella. If you die, a part of everyone will die."

Edward and Jacob winced at the pure truth in my words.

"Please." I murmured now. "Listen to me."

Jacob's hands balled into fists now. "I'll find the blood sucker doctor."

I bit my lip as I heard someone come down the stairs. There was Carlisle, and his face was filled with pain. "We won't have enough time. Leslie is right."

The tears leaked over. "Okay, Carlisle." I said as I walked towards him. "I'm ready."

Carlisle lead me into his study, and I sat down on the black leather couch. He had a blood transfusion tube hooked onto a needle, and he poked in needle into my arm. My crimson life was pouring into the tube like there was no end to it. Carlisle kept his hand on my hand as the blood drained out.

There was silence on the other floors as Carlisle pulled the needle out, and he placed a large band-aid on the wound. "That should be enough for now, Leslie." Carlisle said softly.

I smiled, and my eye fluttered closed, and I laid back on the couch, my brain filling with dreams.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, and there I was in Carlisle's study with the tube in my arm again. My eyesight was dancing, and Carlisle was speaking softly to me.

"Leslie, we've been using a lot of your blood. I'm going to go inquire some more today, alright? It's not going to be your blood, but . . ." Carlisle's voice trailed off.

I nodded weakly, and Carlisle scooped me up into his arms. I was being carried down the stairs, and there was a gasp.

"Oh, god, Carlisle." Jacob gasped. "Is that . . ."

"It is Leslie." Carlisle said, his voice cracking. "I'm finding a different donator today."

My eyes could barely make Jacob's tall dark outline as Carlisle placed me on the couch. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Leslie?" Bella's voice murmured.

I smiled. "Your still alive," I whispered.

Edward's voice then said, "Leslie, your weak. You need some food or something."

I shook my head, though it barely moved. "Nope."

Someone, I think it was Carlisle, kissed my head, and five figures left the room, and exited the house. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper? I wasn't sure.

"Hmm, Jacob?" I asked, leaning my head against the couch.

"Yeah, kid?" Jacob asked.

"You doing okay?" I whispered, my voice seemed to slip away.

"I'm fine. You don't look to good. You should get some rest, kid." Jacob said.

I barely nodded again, and I just seemed to shut down completely as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone yelling. Up eyes fluttered open, and there was a girl standing in front of me, her hands on her hips. She was from La Push, I knew that. Bella was trying to talk to the girl, but the girl was yelling.

It was Leah. Leah Clearwater, the only female werewolf. And she was yelling at Bella about Jacob.

"It's killing him, don't you see that?!" Leah shot.

I sat up, and I noticed that Edward and Emmett were growling.

"I see that. But it's–" Bella started.

"It's nothing to you!" Leah screamed.

"No one talks to Bella that way!" I broke in, standing up.

"Look at it this way, kid." Leah snarled. "She's killing everyone. Even you."

I looked at my arms, which were lined like band-aids. "I wanted to help her! I gave up my blood for her and the baby!"

"No, you gave up your life for a monster!" Leah yelled.

Bella started to cry.

"That's it!" I screamed, the anger raising in me like a volcano. "You're so self centered! All you care about is yourself! You cry about Sam every night, don't you!?"

Leah suddenly stopped, and her face flickered with pain.

* * *

Ooooooh. Lots of drama and emotion. I like it. :) :P XD

Anyways, I'm still tired, so this Chapter isn't going to be my best. I hope it's enough to keep you wanting more. :)

**Me: Mwhaha. I have an evil, evil plan to get back at Jacob. **Sets up evil, evil, plan.** When he walks through this door, he will trip on the string, fall face first into a thing of honey, and then I'll dump feathers on him! Mwhaha! **

**Edward: . . . Okay. That's a little disturbing.**

**Emmett: I like girls like her. **Smiles at Panic.****

**Rosalie: Shut up, Emmett. **Hits Emmett on the arm.****

**Emmett: OW! What'd I do!?**

**Me: SHH!! Jacob's coming!**

**Jacob: **Walks through door way, trips on string, falls into honey, and Panic dumps feathers on him. Then she takes a picture.** Ah! EW! Gross!!! XOXOPANICATTACK!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!**

**Me: EEP! **Jumps out nearest window.** OW! CRAP! MY FOOT!!!**

**Jacob: Moron. **

~~Panic


	25. Bubbles

I bit down on my lip. "Listen, Leah."

Leah shook her head. "I got my point across." And with that, she stomped out of the house in a flurry.

And I stood there like the biggest donkey in the whole world. Edward started to comfort Bella, and I sat back down. I burried my face in my hands, and I let a few of my own tears leak out. My left foot knocked a glass by Bella's right foot, and I noticed the red liquid in it.

My blood.

Maybe Leah was right.

No. She wasn't right. I gave up my blood because I wanted to, not because my blood and life was being taken away from me by force.

I stood back up again, and I faced Edward and Bella. "I'm sorry about that, Bella." I said, my voice soft. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Bella looked up at me, her lashes wet. "Thanks Leslie."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. Your friendship, your blood, your soul. I'm sorry this is hurting you." Bella whispered.

"Are you kidding? It's not hurting me"–I went to hug her, but my arms were sore, so I winced, ruining the whole moment–"at all!"

Bella raised her eyebrows, and I had to laugh. I placed a hand on her stomach. "You'll both be fine."

I felt something move, and I gasped, pulling my hand back. "I-It just moved." I gasped.

Edward's eyes went wide. "It can understand our voices. It likes Leslie's."

"Of coarse he does." Bella smiled.

I leaned over and palced my hand on the baby again. "Hi, baby."

Edward laughed, and I giggled.

* * *

I was still talking to the baby as Jacob came in the next day. I didn't want to sleep incase I was going to miss anything, so I stayed up all night talking it about random things like the weather, sports, vampires and bubbles.

Jacob stared at me. "So, do you think that bubbles are magical? I used to think that when I was a kid too." I said to the giant stomach.

Bella laughed, and even Edward joined in.

"Oh, hey Jake!" I said cheerfully. I was still weak, but I would live.

Jacob nodded at me. "Hey kid."

"You okay?" I then noticed the stress in his face as I stood up, my legs aching.

"I'm cool." Jacob lied, his face straight.

I raised my eyebrows. "No you aren't. You need a hug."

I walked over to him, and I hugged him, and I didn't care what people thought. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, and a small sob escaped his control. I smiled as he let go of me, and I gazed straight into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine," I murmured to him.

"I believe you now," Jacob laughed.

I smiled at him, and looked back at Bella.

Bella went to grab her cup of my blood, and suddenly, it dropped to the ground. "Oops." she said as she went to grab it as the blood poured out. Four other pale hands went to grab it before she did, but she still went to grab it anyways.

And then there was a giant ripping sound and Bella vomited a fountian of blood.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I just had to break it up like that so there would be a cliffy. I'm so evil, I know.

**Me: Okay, can someone please tell me where that kid lives so I can kill him?! **Hobbles to Emmett on crutches. Emmett is outside.** **

**Emmett: He lives in La Push. That's all I know.**

**Me: Yes, so I can told go egg all the houses in La Push until I egg his. Hmm. That's not such a bad idea . . . **

**Emmett: Look! Raccoon! **Points at raccoon who has stumbled into backyard.****

**Me: Awe! Hi!**

**Raccoon: **Snarls.****

**Me & Emmett: AH!!!!**

**Jacob: **In bushes.** Hehehehe.**

~~Panic


	26. Renesmee

**WARNING: This Chapter contains alot of blood and some violence. Not for you weak stomach people out there. Even I was a bit uneasy picturing this Chapter. Ughhhhhh.**

* * *

Everyone was in motion. Rosalie and Edward grabbed Bella, and they were supporting her. I grabbed onto Jacob's arm, the nearest thing, and I clawed into.

My thoughts were hay-wire. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! She's dying! SHE'S DYING!!!!_

Edward, Rosalie and Jacob bolted up the stairs, and I followed them.

We were in the study, and Rosalie was screaming, "Morphine!"

"No time!" I screamed. I knew the only way I could help was be the midwife. I bolted to Bella's side, and I grasped her hand. "Bella!? Bella?! Bella! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Alice danced in, clipped something in Rose's ear, and danced out again. Rosalie grabbed a scapal (**A/N: I have no clue how to spell that and my spell check isn't working. Sorry.) **and she cut Bella's stomach open.

The blood was to much for Rose. She went to bite, and Jacob crashed into her, kneeing her in the gut. The knife went into Jake's arm and I gasped, as I squeezed Bella's hand tighter, and went back to my job.

"Bella! Bella!" I kept repeating her name.

"MY BABY! MY BABY IS DYING! SAVE–" Bella squealed but she was cut off by another fountain of blood.

"Bella! Bella!" I kept crying.

Edward cut open the stomach even farther, and the blood was horrific. I thought I was about to puke. I gagged, but kept it down as some of the blood splattered my face.

Rosalie was out of the room, and Jacob was at Edward's side as Edward cut the stomach even more. I didn't think Bella was going to live.

I kept yelling Bella's name until Edward lifted something slimy, wet and blood slick into the air. "Renesmee," he said.

So it was a girl. Jasper was right.

"Take her," Edward said to Jacob.

"Throw it out the window," Jacob growled.

"I'll take her," I said.

I took the slimy baby in my arm, and I took my shirt off with the other. I had a tank top under my tee-shirt just in case this was going to happen today. I then wrapped little Renesmee in my shirt, and I walked out of the room, listening to Edward scream at Jacob.

I walked down the stairs, my eyes not leaving the beautiful baby. She had Bella's eyes, and she had curls on her head. She kept breathing in startled breaths, not knowing what was going on. Her eyes were locked on my face, and I smiled.

I kept walking down the stairs until I reached the livingroom. There, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were staring at me. I smiled, and I looked back down at Renesmee. I smuggled her in into my chest, and she snuggled her head in between my neck and shoulder. I patted her back as I walked into the livingroom, and I took her away from my neck, and I gave her to Rosalie, who's eyes were sparkling with joy. I then gazed at Jasper, who was reading my emotions loud and clear.

"Your worried." he said.

I nodded. "About Bella."

"But your excited." Jasper added.

"About Renesmee." I answered.

Emmett looked at me like I had gone through a war. "Those two must be bickering like cats and dogs."

"They are," I answered.

Carlisle suddenly flung open the door. He took one look at me, and then one look at Rosalie, and he gasped out, "Is she alright?"

"Upstairs." I pointed up the stairs.

Carlisle raced up the stairs just as Jacob came down the stairs. Jacob slipped into an attack stance as Rosalie lifted Renesmee into the air. Jacob suddenly stopped, and his glare turned into a gaze. I jumped up, and waved a hand in front of Jacob's face.

"Earth to wolf. Earth to wolf!" I cried. "Hello?!"

"I think he's imprinting on Renesmee." Jasper said, his voice cracking.

* * *

More drama! Mwhahaha!!!! How do you like it??

Random topic to babble about: The weather. Okay, the weather here has been really freaky. There'a a thunderstorm coming and I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms. Always have, always will. There was one all last night and I got no sleep but I'm completely not tired because I'm panicing because there is another one on it's way and it's suppose to bring heavy down pours, lots of loud thunder, and frequent lighting!! Help me!!!

Next Random topic: Emmett. No I'm kidding. Not Emmett. Sorry Emmy. :P

The next topic: My new house. My new house is freakishly large, and I just noticed last night when I was bumbling around in the dark looking for my stash of flash lights because I was scared the lighting and thunder was going to get me. I hit my shin on the corner of the wall and no there's a bruise. Lol.

Next topic: My grammar skills. Okay, alot of people might be wondering why I type with alot of grammar ALL THE TIME. Well, I just hate it when the grammar is wrong (And I'm not talking about tenses. I'm horrible at those. XD) and I have to fix it.

Next Random Topic: Talking with the Twilight characters!

**Jacob: Ha. That'll teach her.**

**Seth: Teach Panic what?**

**Jacob: NOT TO MESS WITH ME!! MWHAHAHA!!!! ** His evil music plays in the background.****

**Me: I hear a classic evil laugh! MWHAHAHA!!! **Her evil music plays in background.****

**Jacob & Me: MWHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Emmett & Seth: WTF??**

**Me: MWHAHA!!!**

**Jacob: MWHAHAHA!!!**

**Seth: WTF?**

**Emmett: WTF?!**

**Me: WTF?**

**Jacob: WTF?**

**Seth & Emmett: MWHAHAHA!!!!**

**Me: Okay. That was weird. **

**Jacob: Agreed. **Comes out of bush.****

**Me: DIE!!!! **Hits him with crutch.****

**Seth: . . . . What am I doing here again? **

~~Panic

P.S. (I know. Stupid idea for Talking with the Twilight characters. I'm running low, so don't kill me.)

P.S.S. (BTW: I know this is getting on your nerves, so yeah.)

P.S.S. (I wonder how many of these we can actually do!!)

P.S.S.S. (Yeah . . . )

~~Panic


	27. Bella Alive And Not Human

Rosalie stood up and started snarling. Well, crap. "Uh, can't we just work this out?" I asked stupidly.

Rosalie passed me Renesmee, and she lunged for Jacob, who dodged just in time so she smashed into the wall.

I held Renesmee close to me so she didn't have to see anything. Her small palm rested against my neck.

It was like my head became a movie theater of the same thing that had just happened. I gasped, clutching her closer to me. She kept repeating it to me as Jacob and Rosalie brawled it out. Emmett held Rosalie back well Jacob was against a wall, shaking.

"Get out of here, Leslie!" Rosalie spat at me.

And for once I listened; I bolted out of that house faster then you would have ever thought. I wasn't sure what to do actually. I was in complete and utter confusion. I bolted across the lawn and once I was in the safety of the trees, I sighed, and I sat down in a bush, holding Renesmee close to me so she didn't get hurt. Like that mattered, anyway.

Suddenly, Jacob was in the doorway of the front door. "Leslie? Give me Renesmee!"

Rosalie was right behind him. "Don't you touch her, dog!"

I stayed quiet. Renesmee stirred in my arms, and she let out a tiny sigh.

"Ah. In the bush, are you?" Jacob asked as he started walking forward.

And Rosalie was still being held back by Emmett. "Don't let him touch her, Les!"

I stood up, and I held Renesmee out to him. "Here. Take her, wolf."

Jacob smiled and held out his hands. I went to slip her into his hands, and when my hands were free, I flicked his nose.

"Bad dog!" I scolded. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Jacob growled as I walked away.

I squeezed my way past Rosalie, and I whispered to her, "Sorry, but he was getting on my nerves."

I sat down in the livingroom again, and Alice sighed and motioned for me to come to her. I sat down beside her, and I yawned.

"The human is finally tired." Jasper murmured.

I nodded. "Dead beat," I admited.

"Your not going to miss anything; sleep." Alice told me.

I shhok my head. "I can't. I'm too . . . nervous." I told them.

Jasper smiled a little and put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine," he said.

I nodded again, letting him win. I was soon drifting off to a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone hissing. I sat up, and I realized Jasper and Alice had left me sleep on the couch. Jacob was holding Renesmee and there was a bottle with red liquid in it. Ah. The rest of my "donated" blood. I gazed at Rosalie, who was the one hissing. I shook my head, and laid back down loudly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day and a half." Jasper's voice replied.

"Ah! Seriously?!" I asked, bolting to my feet. "Is Bella–"

"She's fine, actually. She woke up about five minutes ago. She and Edward are hunting right now. It was the fastest change Carlisle has ever encountered," Jasper answered.

I nodded, and I sat down on the couch again, sighing. "Well, what else is new?"

"Renesmee is growing at a rapid rate." Emmett laughed, and I realized he was in the loveseat next to Rose. "She's like a weed."

I smiled. "That's good."

I suddenly wished I was like Renesmee when I was little. That I had a good life during my child years. I shook my head and laughed at myself.

Jacob suddenly got up, and gave Rose Renesmee. He then walked outside, and I got up. Emmett was at my side, and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Not now." he told me.

I raced to the window, and I could see Jacob walking to someone. Someone extremely pale like the rest of my family but with the brunette hair of one of my best friends.

Bella.

I also fainted with relief as Jacob and Bella started laughing, and even Edward joined in. Then I heard my name being called.

"Leslie, now you can go." Carlisle's voice told me.

I was racing outside as fast as I knew it. I stopped myself and I took slow steady steps until I was behind Jacob. He was growling a bit, but I passed him and I was in front of Bella. I noticed he was holding her breath.

"Bella." I said her name.

Bella smiled at me. "Hi Les." she said, using up her air.

I started backing away, and then Jacob was shaking.

"I'm fine," Bella told me quickly.

What blew me away was she then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house at a fast speed. When we got to the house, I stayed behind Carlisle as Emmett, Jasper and Edward grasped her as she held Renesmee. Only Alice gave her credit and stayed back.

And that's when she saw Jacob staring at Renesmee. She snarled, and gave Renesmee to Edward. Jacob started backing out of the house, and Bella followed, stalking him like she was stalking her prey.

"You imprinted on my _baby_?!" she screamed.

* * *

Uh oh. Doesn't look to good for Jacob.

No random topics to talk about now; I'm on a roll with this story.

No talking-with-the-twilight-characters; I'm on a ROLL!!!

~~Panic


	28. Irina Sighting

This Chapter jumps a little around but I KNOW this isn't the really order of events. I'm combinding some and skipping other's because I want to get to when the Volturi come. Mwhaha. I know, I'm being a little lazy, but it will be worth it!

~~Panic

* * *

"She hasn't gone for his throat once. I want him to die." I muttered.

"At this rate he will die." Jasper replied.

"Ten bucks that Jacob bites the dust?" I asked, looking into my older brother's eyes.

"Of course, little sis." he laughed as we shook hands.

"I can't control who I imprint on!" Jacob cried back as wolf-Seth and wolf-Leah came to Jacob's sides.

"Crap," I whined.

"Hey. Nessie likes me." Jacob told her as Leah snarled.

"You nicknamed my baby after the _Loch Ness Monter_?!" Bella squealed.

I was acting before I even thought. Bella was lunging for Jacob, Seth was jumping at Bella, and I was flying through the air trying to portect Jacob. I landed on Bella's back, and Seth smashed into us, sending me flying. I crashed into the ground, and I rolled until I smacked into a tree. Then, a mountain of tan landed on me, and crushed the air out of my lungs.

"Can't . . . breath . . ." I gasped.

Someone lifted Seth off of me, and I filled my lungs with much needed air. I gasped in the air, and then I let it out in a gust. There was Esme standing over me.

"Oh you poor thing! You shouldn't have done that!" Esme cried as she lifted me into her arms.

I nodded. "I agree. I lept before I looked."

"It's just a good thing you only got grass stains and a few bruises. You don't have any scrapes." Esme told me as we went into the house.

Bella was being held by Edward, Renesmee has been shifted to Jacob's arms, and now human Seth was being carried in my Carlisle. Esme sat me down on the couh beside Seth, who was getting his neck checked out by Carlisle. Esme danced off into the kitchen.

"Well this is crappy," I commented as Esme came back a spilt second later with an ice pack for my head.

"Just be happy your fine, Leslie." Esme told me.

"I am happy." I replied.

Seth laughed. "You always are,"

I looked at him, and we both started laughing.

Bella suddenly came in a a burst of words. "I'm so sorry, Seth! I wasn't paying attention and I was mad and–"

"It's fine," Seth said just as Edward said, "You didn't mean to, love."

I shrugged, and Bella nodded quickly.

* * *

It was a week later, and Bella, Nessie (the stupid nickname got to all of us) and Jacob were hunting. They had been gone for a bit, and I was with Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

I sighed. "I still can't believe I still haven't gotten changed yet."

"When your seventeen," Esme reminded me.

"Hey, where's my ten bucks?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Aw, crap." I said as I reached into my pocket. I grabbed out my only ten, and I threw it at him.

Edward's cell suddenly rang shrilly. He answered it. "What?! Okay, we'll be right there!"

I was on my feet, and ready. "Carlisle, come." Edward said as he bolted.

Carlisle followed. I itched to go too, but I just rocked on my heels.

Jasper laughed. "You can't always want to go,"

"Jasper, when your stuck in a house full of vampires and a half vampire, you can't help but want to go everywhere with them." I replied.

A few minutes later, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee and human Jacob entered.

"It was Irina." Carlisle told us.

I remembered being told of an Irina. She was Tanya's coven member.

"Irina saw Nessie." Carlisle sighed. "We couldn't catch her."

"All we can hope for is that she keeps it to herself." I mumbled.

I slipped up the stairs as a conversation began; I wanted to part of it because I really didn't care what happened to this, Irina.

* * *

It was a few days later and Alice was dancing around with a vase in her hands. I was sitting on the stairs, trying to think of where it should go. Suddenly, the vase slipped through her fingers, and it crashed to the ground. All of our eyes were on Alice's back.

Alice turned around sharply, her eyes halfway here and halfway on the future. My chest filled with air, and she and Edward were gazing into space.

"There coming." they said together. "All of them."

"The Volturi," Edward moaned by himself.

"Everyone. Even the wives." Alice groaned.

"When?" I asked.

"Why?" Esme burst out.

"Where?!" Emmett roared.

"_When_?" I repeated, my voice like ice.

Alice was shaking as Jasper came to her side.

I figured it out on my own as Carlisle and I stared at each other. We must have been the only one's to get it.

"Immortal child. They think she's an immortal child." we said together, our voices like sad song birds.

Jasper and Edward gasped.

My world spun into maddness.


	29. Alice Gone And Meeting Garrett

Again, this jumps around alot, and again, I do know that this is NOT how it actually happened in Breaking Dawn.

~~Panic

* * *

Alice and Jasper bolted out of the house, and I fell to my knees as the rest of us tried to figure out what could have happened.

We pondered for hours, and then Esme started getting antsy. "She's never taken this long," Esme whined.

"Give her time," Carlisle replied.

So we waited to share our ideas with Alice and Jasper.

And we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"She's not coming back," I finally broke the silence after a few more hours.

"Alice have left us," Carlisle echoed.

"The Volturi better watch there backs." I muttered.

I stood up, and I bolted out of the house.

I had an idea. A brilliant idea.

Go find more vampires to stand by us.

Edward must have told the rest of the family my idea, because then Rosalie and Emmett were at my side. Emmett scooped me up and then Rose, Em and I were running. Okay, Em and Rose were running well I rode on Emmett's awesomely huge back.

We sped through the forest, hoping we could track down any vampires we could. I clutched onto Emmett as we kicked it into over drive.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Emmett and Rosalie stopped, and I could see a vampire coming towards us. He had red eyes, and his long blond hair was held back in a leather thong. He was staring at me with those wide red eyes, but he didn't attack.

"Garrett." Rosalie addressed him. "Carlisle needs your help."

"I'll do anything for a friend," the vampire, Garrett, replied. "May I ask a question to the human on your mate's back?"

"Sure!" I replied, jumping off Emmett's back.

"Child, why are you with vampires?" Garrett asked me.

"Carlisle took me in. I'm becoming one of you when I'm seventeen." I replied quickly.

Garrett smiled, and he was gone in seconds. I was then being flipped onto someone's back, and I realized it wasn't Emmett's. Garrett then laughed, and he bolted off. I laughed, and I streched my arms in the air.

"Yeehaw!!" I cried as Garrett laughed.

Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands as they ran beside us.

We were flying along, when Emmett called to us, "Garrett! Keep going! We found someone else! Leslie, direct him to Carlisle! And Garrett? If I find out you've eaten my sister, you are a dead man!"

Garrett laughed. "I'll keep her safe, Emmett."

Emmett and Rosalie peeled off the formation, and Garrett kept an extra strong hold on me. The wind whipped at my face as the clouds above us rumbled. I clutched onto Garrett's shoulders, and I could feel him laughing.

"I got you, Leslie." he said.

I nodded. "'Kay."

* * *

We were approching La Push at an alarming rate.

"Garrett, slow down. There are werewolves in the area." I told him.

It was like the wolves had a cue, and suddenly, I saw a deep chocolate wolf face peer at me from around the corner of a tree.

"Hey Quil. Just bringing Garrett by to see Nessie." I told him.

The wolf started running beside us and he did until we reached the Cullen border. I heard someone coming out of the trees, and Garrett stopped. I hopped off his back just as Edward came out of the trees.

"Hey Edward!" I called happily. "I got Garrett!"

Edward nodded and motioned for someone to come out of the trees. Then, Bella and Renesmee came out. Garrett snarled, and he stood protectively in front of me.

"Garrett, can you please hear us through?" I asked I stepped in front of him and I faced him. "She's not what you think!"

Garrett nodded. "I'll listen." he said flatly.

"She's half human, carried and concived by Bella when she was still human." I told him. "She can even tell you about herself."

Renesmee nodded. She held out her hand.

I let her touch my hand so that I was showing Garrett it was okay. Renesmee showed me Garrett snarling proctectively in front of me. I looked back at the blond vampire.

"See? It's okay," I said, breaking away from Nessie. "Now you try."

Garrett took at few wary steps forward until his hand was touching Nessie's. His eyes went wide at what she showed him, and I knew most of her first memories already; I had been in them.

Garrett slowly nodded his head. "This child means no harm, but what the Volturi could do to her . . ." His voice trailed. "I'm worried."

"That's why I brought you here, Garrett. We would like you to stand by as a witness–" I started.

He cut me off. "Yes. I'll stand by you one hundred percent."

"Okay then! Let's get this thing started!" I laughed as Nessie jumped into my arms happily.

"I missed you," she whispered in her high surgar like voice in my ear.

"I missed you too," I echoed.

* * *

Awe. Such a touching ending to the Chapter. Lol.

No random babbling and no talking-with-the-twilight-characters this time; STILL ON A ROLL!!!!

~~Panic


	30. Practice Target

So there we were one day. Most of us were in the backyard, but other's were inside with Carlisle and Esme. Bella was learning how to expand her . . . mental shield? Would that be what it was called? Most of the vampires were just watching, but Edward was being shocked by Kate countless times as Bella tired to shield him.

"Nessie, would you like to help us?" Kate asked after the twentith shock.

"No," Bella snarled.

Edward shook his head.

I stepped forward, and I held out the palm of my hand. "Try me," I suggested.

Kate's eyes budgled and Bella cried out, "No!"

"It's better then getting Edward shocked a thousand times, and it's better then using Renesmee," I defended myself. "Besides, I want to feel what Edward has been feeling."

Everyone's stares were on me as Kate inched her hand closer to my palm. "Are yo sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

Her hand pressed against my palm, and I felt a shock of something run into my arm, down my spine, and spread through my body. Before I knew it, I was gasping, and I fell to my knees.

"Again," I gasped.

Kate pressed her hand to my head.

Nothing happened.

"Again," I repeated.

Again, nothing happened once Kate touched me.

"One more time Bella," a vampire I knew as Zafrina, encouraged.

Kate pressed her hand against my head again, and grunted.

This time, I felt something different.

It was like a million little pins were being jabbed into my skin at once. I cried out in shock, and I tried to squirm away, and Kate finally let her hand slid off my head. I gasped, and I breathed heavily until I could look up.

Bella looked like she had just commited a murder. I gave her a thumbs up. "I'm okay." I said. "Let's try again."

"Let's try a better approch," Zafrina said.

Many gasped followed, inculding mine. My sight was cut off, and I was looking at a rain forest. It was like when Renesmee showed me things, but weirder.

"I want to see how many people she can shield." Zafrina's voice said. "No one panic. Raise your hand when you get your sight back."

Someone must have raised there hand. "Very good." Zafrina enthused.

My sight flickered to normal, back to the rain forest, and then back to normal again. I raised my hand as I was Bella grit her teeth.

"Very good!" Zafrina encouraged. "Keep going!"

Suddenly, Bella gasped. I was back to the boring rain forest."Give me a minute," she panted.

I was given back my normal sight, and that's when I sighed, and stood up again, my feet shaking.

Bella's practice went like that. No more shocking, just stupid pictures. Okay, some of them weren't stupid, but you get my drift.

Now all we needed to do was wait for the Volturi.

* * *

Hey. I know t's really short, but it's just how I wanted to section it off because it would be easier for me to write. I know it's stupid, but it's a filler, so yeah. Deal with it, and the next one will be better. I swear.

Random topic to babble about: Thunder storms. Ugh. There was a horrible thunder storm yesterday, and it freakin' hailed so hard that it cracked my bedroom window. It was so scary, 'cause all I heard was this giant CRACK, and then I looked over to my left, and there was this giant crack in my window that looked like someone had hit a baseball into my window! Stupid walnut sized hail. . . . . Grrr.

Next Topic: My poor cat during the storm. My cat, (who we adopted and I noticed once we adopted him that his name was Jasper. Lol. Funny thing. Jasper Hale, Jasper my cat.) was sitting under the bed and he wouldn't come out until the storm was completely over. He even tried to howl. It was funny, but sad at the same time. After the storm he came out and he gave me a look that said, "Well damn! There goes your window!" and he walked off.

Next topic: OMG. I was at my neighbours house a few nights ago and we were watching this guy do a comedy show with talking puppets, and it was so funny because (I think his name was Jeff Dunham or something along those lines.) and his puppet, Peanut, was all like, "Jeffa DunHAM dot com" in weird voices, and then he's like, "Am I pissing you offa?" It's funnier when you watch everything before it. OMG. Achmen the dead terrorist!! Now that is funny!! "Silence! I kill you!" :P You people don't even get what I'm trying to say, but it's still pretty gosh darn funny. And Walter . . . oh gosh, it's to darn funny. And even Jeff himself! "Anything that shakes when it walkes? Not a dog. Anything that I can drop kick over my fence? Not a dog. Anything that falls in between your car seats? Not a dog. Anything that pees on your wife when your mad at her? A DOG!" :P ;) Toooooooo Funnyyyyy.

Talking With the Twilight Characters!!

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Emmett: For the last time, no you don't!**

**Me: WA!! Why can't I?**

**Edward: Because SM already owns it.**

Me: Well crap! I guess I don't own- **Suddenly, something white and glue like dumps onto her head.**

**Jacob: **From above.** MWHAHAHAHA!!**

**Emmett: What are you trying to start? World War Three?! **Tries to stop Panic from killing Jacob.****

Me: Damn you stupid werewolf!! **I'll get Achmen the Dead terrorist to kill you!!!  
****  
Jacob: Who the hell is Achmen?!**

~~Panic


	31. The Volturi's Arrival

So there I was in a clearing two days later. I was standing in between Garrett and Kate, who had been given the jobs of protecting me at all costs. My eyes were locked on the field above as dark cloaked figures started to come out of the trees. They moved as a unit, like it was team work to move. They stopped about fifty feet away from us. The leader had papery skin, and I knew he was Aro.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming," Garrett chuckled to himself as he slid one step closer to Kate; we were touching now.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Greetings."

"No time for greetings. You know what we want," a vampire spat.

"Caius," the leader, Aro, cautioned. "No need to be so hasty."

My eyes filled with tears as I thought of what could possibly happen. Edward snapped a look at me. I gazed back.

"It seems you have gathered an army to kill my loved ones." Aro added.

"No, not at all." Carlisle replied calmly.

_Yeah damn right. They'll kill us off one by one. Probably me first. At least I'll finally get eaten, something I thought would happen for the past few years. Yippee. _My thoughts were sarcastic, but frightened.

The wind whipped past me, and I held my breath. Suddenly, Aro's eyes went wide. "Now what do we have here," he breathed.

I automatically shivered, and Esme whimpered.

"Aro, they have a human." Caius spat. "She should be killed."

"Or changed." Marcus echoed.

"Come here, child." Aro motioned for me.

I closed my eyes, and I started walking forward. I opened them again as I saw that I was passing Esme. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and I started forward again. I passed Emmett and Rosalie, and Rosalie was ready to pounce. Ready to kill.

As I passed Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie, I gazed at my family, smiled, and I kept walking. I passed Carlisle, and I quickly gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek before I ventured out into the middle of the two angry groups.

I was past the midway point, and Aro met me. He smiled, and I just gazed at him with my frightened eyes. I started to breath faster, and heavier. He held out his hand, and I glanced at it.

"My name is Aro. These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. You must be?" Aro asked me.

"I-I'm Leslie." I replied, but I didn't take his hand.

"How long have you been the Cullens?" Aro questioned.

"Two or three years, give or take. I don't remember." I lied.

"Is she a witness too?" Aro asked behind me.

"Yes," Carlisle's voice said. "One of the most valued. She can show you alot of the first things that ever happened."

"Take my hand, little Leslie, and I shall see if you are telling the truth. Is this child immortal?" Aro asked me as he took my hand.

"No," I replied; an automatic answer. "She has a heart beat. She grows, more then myself even. She's no danger," I told him, voice small.

"Your memories; they speak to me like an angel. You have gone through alot, I see. They are also true." Aro then said as he let go of my hand. "You will changed when you are seventeen, correct?"

I nodded. Edward snarled.

"Child, you may go back to your family. I will have another witness." Aro then said, pushing me delicately towards Carlisle.

I ran back like I just got shot in the butt. Once I reached Carlisle, he clung onto me like I had just came back from the dead.

"Amun." Aro said. "My southern neighbour!"

A vampire nodded his head. I had never gotten to meet him. "Aro," he said in his deep bass voice.

"What have you seen of this child?" Aro asked.

"She grows . . . quickly. As the human said, she has a heart beat." Amun said quickly.

"And Siobhan," Aro said. "As beautiful as ever."

An other vampire, female this time, nodded. "I have witnessed the same things as Amun, but I have more to add."

"Speak," Aro said, amused.

"The child, she blends in better then anyone of us. Look, she is as friendly as any human. She knows limitations; she hasn't bitten the human once."

I raised my hand. "May I add something?" I asked politely.

Caius snarled, but Aro nodded, eager. "I am happy to hear anything the human says," he said to both Caius and I. "Speak."

"When Renesmee was first born, Edward needed to save Bella. So of course, I had to take the baby. She knew limits the day she was born; she didn't bite me then, and she hasn't bitten me now." I said, my voice loud and clear. "She will blend in, as Siobhan said, better then any of the vampires here."

Aro seemed to consider that. "Thank you to all the of witnesses for coming and telling me what you think. I believe I would like to come see Renesmee for myself. We will meet in the middle. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec?" Aro asked.

The vampires were at his side in miliseconds. Jane was short, like me, but her eyes were wild, and hungry. Alec was her twin, and his face was composed. Felix and Demtri reminded of weapons; a sword and club. Ugh.

Edward and Bella grabbed a hold of each other's hand. "Emmett? Jacob? Leslie?" Bella asked quietly.

I smiled to myself as Emmett grinned. I ran to Bella's side, and Jacob was on my left, Emmett on my right. Bella passed me Renesmee, and Nessie grabbed onto me like I was her life line.

We walked to the center, and Aro and his vampires came to us.

Aro held out his arms. "May I please hold the girl?" he asked me.

I looked at Edward, and he nodded. I passed Nessie to Aro unwillingly.

"Ah, a beautiful child." Aro said.

Jane snarled, and Bella grinnned. I sure hoped Bella's shield wouldn't fail.

"Do you speak, young one," Aro asked.

"Yes." Renesmee replied.

Aro was extremely amused. "My dear!"

I kept looking at Alec, who reminded me of someone. I didn't remember who though.

Aro then said, "Irina, come forward."

Irina, a beautiful silvery blond haired vampire came forward. "Yes, master?"

"You have seemed to have forgotten what you saw. You know what must happen now." Aro said. "Caius?"

Caius stepped forward, and Emmett covered my eyes. All heard was a squeak of terror, and then flames flickering, then silence. Emmett uncovered my eyes, and Irina was gone. Dead. Burned.

After a few more minutes, Aro gave Edward Renesmee, and we went back to our sides of the batle field.

"We will vote." Aro said. "Marcus?"

"She should live. As the witnesses pointed out, she will blend in." Marcus answered.

"Caius?" Aro asked.

"She should be destroyed." Caius replied flatly.

Many growls followed that response.

"Before, you cast your vote Aro, maybe you should listen to another story," Edward suddenly said.

Everyone was glancing at everyone.

"Alice, please." Edward then said.

Alice danced out of the trees to our right, with Jasper right behind her. Many "Alice"'s filled the air.

"Alice! Jasper!" I exclaimed, unable to keep my human emotions under control.

She gazed at me, and smiled. Jasper winked at me to say hello.

Two other vampires came out behind Jasper. One had skin as dark as chocolate, and long dark hair that was braided. His eyes were also like chocolate. The small vampire beside him was pale and her red eyes were gleaming everywhere. She also had a long dark braid, longer then the male's.

"They've come to you with there story." Edward explained.

"Speak." Aro commanded.

They told there story, calling themselves Huilen and Nahuel, and that Nahuel was a half human half vampire like Renesmee. He was over one hundred years old from the sound of it, and there English was accented very strongly.

"Do you believe your kind should live?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Nahuel replied.

Aro nodded. "It seems my vote is cast. We will leave them be. But I have one more concern."

Everyone was tense.

"I have concern for the human, Leslie. It seems she has known about us for a long time. She must become one of us as soon as possible." Aro said.

"When she's seventeen." Carlisle replied.

Aro nodded. "We will not fight today, my friends."

And with that, the formation turned and walked away from us, and into the trees again.

After a few seconds of silence, numerous cheers and howls filled the clearing.

* * *

Yay! Wonderful happy ending to the Chapter!! WHOO!!!

No random babbling and other stuff right now; I'm typing up the last chapter to this story!!

~~Panic


	32. Epilogue

It was at least two weeks later, there I was sitting on the floor with Renesmee. The whole family was together for family time. I knew that I would live a happy and full life with the Cullens even if I was human, or even if I became a vampire.

But it wouldn't matter. I would be loved even if I became an evil alien that ate Esme favorite vase. Hmm. That gives me an idea . . .

* * *

I'm sorry. I know it's a crappy ending, but hey, at least it's an ending!

Thank you to all of the people who helped me with this story! I love you all! Thank you so, so, so much!!!

I **_MIGHT _**be making a squeal to this. I don't know if I will or not. It depends on what I feel like (I've haven't been feeling good lately.)

Sorry!!! REALLY SORRY!!!!

With love,

XOXOPanicAttack


End file.
